A Song for Seto
by Chosan
Summary: Dreams and Romance are things we treasured, but when Kumiko Kaiou is forced to choose between her life long dream and the love of her life, what will she do? SetoOc UPDATED Finally...ahem Btw changed author name...no longer Tora san COMPLETED
1. New Student at Domino High

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh I don't have enough money to own it.  
  
Welcome to another fic by me Tora San. I am once again using Seto as my handsome male main character. Sigh how I adore this guy. Anyways knowing my own writing skill, I probably won't be able to make Seto as cold as he is supposed to be. However I tried!  
  
Hope you like it anyways!! ~~  
  
Chapter One: A New Student at Domino High  
  
Summer had unfortunately ended and as we all know that can only means one thing. The start of a new school year had begun. Yugi ran into the building to escape the sudden rain that had come on his way to school. He could hear the entire hallway chatting away, either compaints about how quickly the year had ended or perhaps what they had done during the summer.  
  
"Yug! Over here!" he heard Joey shout over the crowd waving like a mad bird.  
  
Yugi waved back and made his way across the crowded hallway to his friends. "Hey guys, what's new?" he asked.  
  
"Did you hear there's a new student in school today?" asked Tea  
  
"Hope it's a girl." Said Joey hopefully  
  
Tea rolled her eyes as Yugi laughed.  
  
"Perhaps it'll be another mutt for you to play with Wheeler." Came a cold snide voice.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba!" shouted Joey as Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation strode away from them with his usual smirk. "Kami-sama I hate that jackass!!" exclaimed Joey  
  
Just then the bell rang and groans could be heard from the students. Slowly everyone headed towards his or her homeroom class. Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan headed for theirs as well. Upon entering they looked around to see who the new student was, but there wasn't anyone whom they haven't met before in their previous years here at Domino High. The teacher walked in and everyone settled into their seat. A girl entered after the teacher. She wore the school uniform and was about 5'7" with brown wavy hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes were greenish brown, but they seemed cold and distant  
  
"Good Morning Class, I would like to introduce you all to your new class mate. Her name is Kumiko. Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?"  
  
Kumiko nodded her head a little and look towards the class with a small smile on her face, "My name is Kumiko Kaiou. I was living in Paris till my father decided to move the company over here." She said simply.  
  
The teacher reluctlently allowed her to get away with such a meager introduction, she assigned her a seat by the window. To Joey's dissappointment, the seat was next to Seto Kaiba's, whom was currently typing at his labtop and had completely missed Kumiko's introduction, and since Kaiba was tall meaning he would have a hard time taking a good look at the new girl. They day went by as students went to their classes. School ended early on the first day so by lunch they could leave. Joey went to his locker; it was two lockers away from Kumiko's. He closed his locker and approached the new girl. "Hi! My name's Joey Wheeler, I'm in your homeroom."  
  
"Yes I know." She said simply without even looking at Joey.  
  
"Well I was wondering.since you were new and all if you would like to have lunch with me and my friends." He asked  
  
She looked from her locker to him with an eyebrow raised. She smiled a very forced polite smile. "Thank you for the offer Joey, but I have a meeting to go to at lunch. I'm afraid I will have to decline. Perhaps some other time." And she took her briefcase from her locker and walked to the car waiting for her outside of the school.  
  
~~  
  
Kumiko changed into a more business outfit in the back of the limo as it rushed towards the building now titled, "Kaiou Enterprises". It was her father's pride and joy. 'I don't understand why father can't just let Ryo take over the company.'as she thought about her older cousin, 'I mean he's smart and he can handle business just as well as I can. Why can't father see that my dream is to be a violinist, not the next CEO of the family business? Sure Ryo may not be immediate family but he was still very smart and his last name was still Kaiou.'  
  
The limo stopped at the door just as Kumiko was applying her lip-gloss. She was now out of her school uniform and wearing a black off shoulder shirt and a black skirt. She got into the elevator just as it was about to close as her black heels skidded to a stop. Kumiko got off at the last floor where the other employees greeted her; she smiled and walked towards her father's office.  
  
"Hi daddy." She said as she sat on the side of his desk.  
  
"Hello Princess. How was school?" Kumiko cringed at the nickname that her father gave her; although she loved her father dearly he sometimes did things that really pissed her off though not on purpose.  
  
"It was fine daddy." In a monotone voice as she fiddled with one of his pens  
  
"Fine? Did you meet any new friends?"  
  
"Of course.not" she said the last part under her breath, 'I don't see what's wrong with my old friends; they were all talented with some instrument. Now I'm stuck here in a school with a band that can barely play the school's song properly.'  
  
"Anyways dear, I want you this evening at home because we will be discussing with an extremly important business client. If all goes well, our position here will be stable."  
  
'Just what I need.' Kumiko thought suddenly, "Wait a minute daddy, tonight is my concert, I can't possibly go!" she exclaimed  
  
"Kumiko for the good of the company can't you give up just one of your concerts?"  
  
"Daddy, my music is my life!"  
  
"Damn it Kumiko, there will be others, just be here tonight that's all I ask of you."  
  
Kumiko sighed in defeat, why did it always have to be her? She knew her father was against her being a musician said something about it didn't suit her social status but she didn't care she loved her music. She walked out of the room and headed for the elevator as she took out her phone and called the club she was playing for that night, "Hello? This is Kumiko Kaiou, the violinist that was supposed to play tonight. Unfortunately I won't be able to come in. I apologize. Yes I understand." She winced when the manager had slammed the phone on her; it looked as if she would have to play elsewhere now.  
  
~~  
  
That evening, Kumiko wore a red spaghetti strapped dress that reached just above her knees. Her hair was left down she sat on the couch watching tv as she waited for their "special guest" for the evening. 'Special guest my ass' she thought 'at least have the decency to be on time, I didn't give up my concert just so that I could sit here on my ass all night waiting for nothing.'  
  
Suddenly the engine of a car could be heard outside their home. The butler walked in as Kumiko was turning off the TV. "Miss Kumiko, Master Seto Kaiba has arrived."  
  
Kumiko frowned, 'Seto Kaiba? Wasn't he the guy who sat next to her in homeroom and in more then half her classes this year.' No sooner had she thought that Seto Kaiba walked into the room.  
  
"Excuse me, where is Mr. Kaiou, I have a very pressed schedule. What are you doing here?" he said asking Kumiko.  
  
"I live here Kaiba." She said  
  
Before she could say anything to Seto about him ruining her life her father walked in, "Ah good evening Mr. Kaiba I see you've met my daughter Kumiko. Welcome to my home, shall we discuss business in the lounge?" he said quickly noticing his daughter's change in appearance from simply annoyed to deadly irritated. He shook his head at his daughter as he shoved Seto into the lounge.  
  
~~  
  
Dinner was simple as the men discussed of business as Kumiko sat silently eating dinner. All the time wishing she wasn't here. Business bored her to tears. At the end of the final course, her father shook hands with Seto before Seto left.  
  
Kumiko stormed up the stairs, "I don't even understand why you made me stay here tonight. I said absolutely nothing, apparently we don't live in a world of equal rights because apparently the opinions of a woman are stupid and not worth listening." She shouted as she flopped onto her bed  
  
Ryo sighed, "C'mon lil cuz you know we love you. Uncle just wants you to be active with the business as well."  
  
"Who cares about the business? We all know I'm going to inherit it and I'll probably screw it all up." She sighed and sat up, "I'm sorry Ryo, I don't mean that. You know I have my own dreams as well."  
  
"I know Kumi. Don't worry everything will work out fine." He gave her an assuring pat on the back.  
  
Kumiko flopped back on her bed and groaned into her silken pillowcases.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning at school, Kumiko had gone early as to tour the school. The hallways were preety empty still at 6:30AM. She mindlessly wandered around looking for something interesting. She turned a corner and walked into someone.  
  
"Are you blind?" she shouted, still not in the best of moods  
  
"Tsk, I would've thought you had more manners then that Kaiou. It would seem like you're nothing better then that mutt Wheeler."  
  
Kumiko jumped to her feet and stood on her heels to get eye to eye with Seto, although not quite tall enough, her eyes expressed every emotion she was feeling at that moment, fury and hatred. "Seto Kaiba let me tell you this, I have never lacked power wherever I attended school and I have never been anything short of the best. So don't you dare mock me!" she told him in a low and deadly voice. She turned on her heels and left a speechless Kaiba behind Kaiba smirked, "I've never seen such guts in a girl before. She dared to challenge me? Very well Kumiko Kaiou, we'll see who holds the power in this school." He said  
  
~~  
  
End of my very first chapter, I have a feeling this will be a very long story. Wonder if it might surpass my other ones. Anyways if you want me to continue review, if you've been a reader of my previous stories, don't worry I intend to update regularly this time, I've got a few chapters done already by the time I've posted this. So I will keep a regular update, that is if you are willing to keep a regular reviewing ^^ Ja ne for now though. 


	2. The Battle Begins

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh.I don't own yugioh  
  
Chapter 2: Let the battle begin  
  
Finally now that my evil math midterm is over with, I can update. I've decided to probably make my updates weekly, either Friday or Saturday depending on which day I'm free, if I'm really busy it won't pass two weeks..hopefully.  
  
Well hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
~~  
  
As the months went by September rolled into October and then to November and the end of term tests were starting to loom closer and closer. Frantic students tried to cram the night before or were getting tutors and staying behind to ask teachers. Kumiko was at home tomorrow her exams began. She hadn't forgotten her challenge against Seto. She would prove to him once in for all who was the better and she would never let him forget it.  
  
She opened her books and quickly did a final review before putting them aside and going to bed for a good nights sleep.  
  
~~  
  
At two in the morning, Seto Kaiba was still tapping away at his labtop. 'Maybe I should sleep. I do have that test in the morning after all.' He looked at the list of things he still had to do, 'pft I don't need to study, I know all the crap anyways.' With that he continue typing away.  
  
~~  
  
Right before Christmas break, the results of the exams came out and the top students who made honors were posted. There was a huge commotion. "Can you believe it? Seto Kaiba's not first this time."  
  
Seto frowned at this, 'what? Who beat me?' he thought as he made his way through the crowd. His eyes widened, 'No way!'  
  
In second place was Kaiba, Seto,  
  
In First, Kaiou, KUMIKO  
  
"Told you so." Kumiko said as she pushed past Seto and into the crowd.  
  
"Wait a minute, come back here!" he shouted as he tried to catch up with her. She stopped and waited for him to get out. "There's no way you could have beaten me fairly."  
  
She tilted her head and looked at Seto as if he was stupid. "I'm sorry are you blind? I thought the paper read quite clearly in black and white that I, Kumiko Kaiou, beat you Seto Kaiba fair and square. What else do you want?"  
  
"A rematch of course." He stated "I demand a more fair competition with more neutral judges."  
  
"Are you saying I bribed the teachers into putting me in first instead of you?" she said as her eyes narrowed  
  
"There's no other way you could have beaten.." he was cut mid sentence as a stinging pain went to his cheek as the crack of Kumiko's hand made it across his face. Seto raised his hand to his cheek, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba, there are certain things you can say in front of me and things that you cannot. Calling me a cheater is one of them. If you dare say something like that to me again I will guarentee your face will be rearranged." And with a huff she turned and left.  
  
~~  
  
Later that day, Kumiko was sitting in the boardroom waiting for the business meeting to start. Everyone was there already all that was missing was one person, Seto Kaiba. Kumiko filed her nails as they waited.  
  
Finally after another ten minutes had passed the doors opened to reveal Seto Kaiba in his usual white trenchcoat. Kumiko got up and walked towards him and held out her hand, "Thank you ever so much for arriving on time." She said sarcasm dripping on every word.  
  
They sat across from each other as the business slowly went on its way. "As I was saying," said Seto "Our company will be taking about 75 percent of the profits."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes what is it?" said a very irritated Kaiba  
  
"What do you mean 75 percent? That means Kaiou Enterprises only gets 25 percent."Kumiko said  
  
"Good job Miss Kaiou, you can count." Kaiba said with a snide  
  
"I may not know much about business but I happen to know that means our company will be making barely enough to cover the expenses. That's very unfair since we're doing most of the work."  
  
Ryo pulled on Kumiko's sleeve trying to get her to stop before she did something really rash. "Miss Kaiou I assure you that Kaiba corporation is doing just as much as Kaiou enterprises, in fact much more then you can possibly imagine. Besides these were conditions that were already solved when I spoke with your father."  
  
"Well I'm sorry I haven't heard about that and I'm not my father so I believe that we should be getting more then just a measly 25 percent."  
  
"Miss Kaiou I knew you had a mouth to get good grades in school but in the office it's another case." With that he received his second slap of the day.  
  
"Kumiko!" Ryo shouted, "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Kaiba. Kumiko apologize now."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said as she put her arms behind her to bow. During the bow, she secretly raised her middle finger.  
  
Unknown to Kumiko, Seto Kaiba saw it but said nothing.  
  
~~  
  
"You what?" shouted her father, "You slapped Seto Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corporations in which I am currently working with to settle this new contract? And you gave him the finger?"  
  
"Twice."  
  
"TWICE?"  
  
"Well not the finger. Besides, he called me a cheater in front of so many people. I have pride and just because we're doing business doesn't mean I have to lick his shoes and kiss his ass." She shouted back  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me with that tone of voice young lady. Normally I let you get away with these types of things, but Seto Kaiba is one of our big associates. I demand you go and apologize to him."  
  
"Over my dead body"  
  
"Kumiko!"  
  
"Fine! Have it your way, you always do anyways." And with her usual fury she left her father's den slamming the door and off to her room and called up Seto Kaiba.  
  
~~  
  
Seto was working on a new plan when the phone rang. "MOKUBA! Answer the damn phone!"  
  
No answer  
  
"MOKUBA!" then he recalled, 'shit I forgot he's at a friend's house today." He got up from his chair and picked up the phone, "What is it?"  
  
~~  
  
"What is it?" she heard him shout into the phone,  
  
"Well if you're going to be that way Kaiba maybe I don't want to apologize to you." She said  
  
"Kaiou? What even makes you think I will accept it in the first place?"  
  
Kumiko sighed as she rubbed her temples trying not to lose her temper again, "Look can I just talk to you, face to face. Maybe at the country club the one that just opened last week?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Kumiko growled, "Kaiba, can you at least hear me out?"  
  
"No" he said and hung up  
  
Kumiko temper was slowly rising again; she took a deep breath and pressed redial. This time it took about 5 minutes before Kaiba picked up, "Look I'm a very busy person Kaiou."  
  
"So hear me out and then we'll all be happy."  
  
Seto sighed "I'll meet you there in five minutes." This time he slammed the phone.  
  
~~  
  
Seto watched Kumiko drink another class of wine before he lost his patience, "You dragged me out here to watch you drink?"  
  
Kumiko sighed, "Very well. Kaiba I would like to apologize for my actions at school today and during the meeting as well."  
  
"And you expect me to just accept your apology just like that?"  
  
"Damn it Kaiba! I'm trying to be sincere here. What do you want from me?"  
  
"I don't want anything from you" he said turning away from her as he started walking towards the exit.  
  
"Kaiba wait." She cried out but as she got up the effects from the alcohol were beginning to take their toll on her and the room began to float around her and she fell to the floor unconcious  
  
Kaiba turned and sighed as he walked back to Kumiko's body. He picked her up and carried her to his car. 'Why am I even doing this? Why should I care?'  
  
'Maybe it's because she's like you Seto? She tries so hard to be strong, to prove to others that she can control her own life.' Said a voice at the back of his mind  
  
'Perhaps' he thought ' but still I wouldn't really care'  
  
'Could be you like her.'  
  
"Shut up." He said aloud  
  
Kumiko groaned at the loud noise and buried herself closer to Kaiba for comfort. Kaiba seemed shocked at first and quickened his steps towards his car and layed her in the front seat.  
  
~~  
  
There's the second chapter. I'm on a role today. This must be a special fic; I've never been able to type so much in a long time. Anyways, review and you'll see another chapter sooner. I want to see if I can beat the amount of reviews from my previous story. 


	3. Unexpected Surprises

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, just my little oc Kumiko.  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprises.  
  
Yea I know I said weekly but I guess since I have all these chapters I might as well just update.  
  
Enjoy, and thanks to the people who reviewed.  
  
~~  
  
Morning light flooded into Kumiko's room. She groaned and got up. "How did I get back here? The last thing I remember was trying to convince Kaiba to accept my apology."  
  
"Good Morning dear." Her father said as he came in. He sat down on her bed next to her and looked at Kumiko in the eyes. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been hit in the head with a large club."  
  
"Serves you right for drinking so much. Do you know how much trouble you put Mr. Kaiba through bringing you home in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Kaiba brought me home?"  
  
"Yes and he told me that he's already accepted your apology as long as you promise never to slap him again."  
  
Kumiko looked away slightly, "Fine I promise not to slap him again."  
  
"Don't tell me princess. Tell that to Kaiba."  
  
~~  
  
Monday morning, Kumiko went in search of Seto. She found him in the library typing on his labtop. "Kaiba?"  
  
"Hmm?" he replied not even looking up  
  
"Thanks for taking me home that night."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"and.."  
  
"what else?"  
  
"for accepting my apology."  
  
Seto looked at her with his usual smirk, "I haven't accepted it till you've sworn never to slap me again."  
  
"Not even when you absolutely deserve it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine! I promise I'll never slap you again ever."  
  
He still gave her a funny look, "On my word as a violinist"  
  
"You play the violin?" he asked  
  
"Yes I do." She told him  
  
"Show me."  
  
"Now?" he nodded  
  
Kumiko rolled her eyes and took out her precious violin; she played one of her favorite piece. She could play it with her eyes closed after the many times that she had practiced and went into competitions playing it. It was allegro all light and jumpy with a happy end.  
  
"Is it your dream to become a violinist?" he asked when she was finished  
  
"Yes" she answered as she stuck her instrument back into its case. "I dream to be known as the number one violinist in the world. I love my music more then my own life."  
  
"Then why are you involved in business not to mention taking all those business courses with me?"  
  
"My father believes music is not of my social status. He doesn't think I should go around playing my music like some commen minstrel. He'll let me do anything else as long as it fits my class and that I can still have time to deal with the company."  
  
"I see. However if it is your dream to prove yourself through your music why don't you pursue it? You don't have to listen to your father you know. It is your own life after all. He cannot stand in your way if you're truly persistent about it."  
  
Silence filled the gap between the two. Kumiko didn't know what to say to Kaiba, and Seto was deep in thought about Kumiko's determination to achieve her dream like him. Just then the bell rang and Kumiko headed for the door. She stopped and turned back to Seto, "You know just because of today doesn't mean I'm going to stop competing with you. And I still don't like you." She stuck her tongue at him and left the library leaving a confused Seto in the library.  
  
"Just when you start to think you understand them they go and confuse you again."  
  
~~  
  
Winter soon melted into spring but the tense atmosphere caused by Kumiko and Seto's competition did not melt one bit. They were still competing very strongly. Sometimes Seto would do better sometimes Kumiko. At the end of second term the school could not decide on the two of them and for once there were two first placers in the honor roll.  
  
However soon after that Kumiko went missing. She hadn't attended school for about three days before the teacher had announced that Kumiko had been away on a special program. Seto wondered if there was even such a program but decided not to ask since he didn't care.  
  
Seto Kaiba returned home one day from school and was absolutely exhausted. If he didn't have a reputation to uphold he might just have passed out today. He had a migrane from the lack of sleep he'd been suffering from for the last, three or four weeks.  
  
He took an advil with a glass of water and headed for his bedroom. He fell on his pillow and was drifting off into slumber. He could feel his head slowly give into the comfortable darkness and just then..  
  
RING!!!!  
  
Seto shot up in bed, 'Damn it who's bloody idea was it to put a phone in my room' he thought as he picked up the noisy contraption and threw it at his wall where it broke into quite a few pieces. He fell back onto his bed into the soft materiel of the pillow as he sighed in content.  
  
RING!!!  
  
'You know I am this close to thinking there is a god up there and he hates me.' He thought. He would have screamed for Mokuba but he really didn't need another loud thing to make his migrane hurt more. So from lack of ideas he took his pillow and put his head under it.  
  
About what seemed only a few minutes of rest, at least to Seto that's what it felt like he felt someone shaking him awake. "Go away." He groaned swatting the person away from him. Unfortunately the person was quite persistent and kept shaking him. Finally opening one eye, he saw Mokuba standing there. "Mokuba?" he said, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Have you forgotten big brother? Tonight's the big charity ball thing that's been organzied since ages."  
  
"And pray tell when did I promise to go?"  
  
"Remember when I asked you last week?"  
  
~~ Flashback  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba had come in quietly as not to disturb his brother.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You see you really need to get out more,"  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"And there's such a opportunity next week"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"There's a charity ball and I was wondering if you were interested." Said Mokuba trying not to sound suspicious  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Yay!! Thanks for saying yes Seto, I'll go call to confirm now." He said as he ran out of the room before Seto woke out of his reverie and found out what he had just promised to do  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
~~End flashback  
  
Seto was massaging his temples, 'this is not happening, my own brother tricked me into going the one thing I hate going to, social events.'  
  
Mokuba held a suit up to Seto's face, "What's this for?"  
  
"For you to go to the event of course. Now get dressed Seto, the limo is downstairs waiting already."  
  
Seto simply groaned and wished he were dead.  
  
~~  
  
Seto got out of his limo at the place. It was quite a fancy place the Olympus Hall. As he entered the great doors dressed extremely formally dressed greeters greeted him. No one worth less then a few millions were seen here. Men were dressed in tuxedos made of the finest qualities around all by different and famous designers, and smoking their expensive foreign cigars. Women were wearing flashy eye dazzling outfits, with jewelery that could blind you.  
  
~~  
  
Seto sat down at his front row table as the lights dimmed leaving only the spotlight on the stage. The announcer came up and cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone, "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I thank you for coming tonight. All the money that is collected today will be donated to a children's orphanage. Now as our first performance, might I introduce you a very talented young lady, Kumiko Kaiou."  
  
Seto frowned at the familiar name as Kumiko walked out onto the stage. She started to play a song on her violin. It was a different song from the one from when she had first played for Seto. This one was a more bouncy, cheerful, and quite fast. The first song was soon over and her second one began. This one was slow and relaxing. It lulled the listener to a relaxed and comfortable state. However Seto was a bit troubled with a small fact. The last time Kumiko had played, her eyes and motions were filled with emotions but now they seem empty. 'I wonder what happened' he wondered  
  
After the event he found her talking to some people, when he continued to watch he realized she still had the empty look in her face. He took a closer look, and realized she seemed eager to get away. His gaze followed her as she slowly inched away towards the door. He then followed her and realized she was leaving!  
  
~~  
  
Keep reviewing for the next chapter! 


	4. One Step Too Far

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.think we've established that haven't we?  
  
Chapter 4: One step too far.  
  
~~  
  
"Wait!" Seto shouted, he didn't know why he said it, but apparently a part of him didn't want her to leave.  
  
"What is it?" she said turning towards Seto  
  
'Shoot! Now what? Think Seto think!' he mentally slapped himself, "Would you like a ride home?" he said suddenly.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked looking strangely suspicious of his good will.  
  
"Well unless you already have a ride, I mean after all you are quite rich yourself, well actually it's your father who has the money." Seto didn't even realize he had started to slightly babble.  
  
"Actually," she interrupted his babbling, "I don't have a ride. I probably won't have one for a long time." Her eyes glazing over in a sad sort of state, those eyes reminded Seto of the first day he had met her. It was also that sad and distant.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked as he walked up to her  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"C'mon," he said leading Kumiko towards his limo  
  
~~  
  
They sat in silence in the limo. Neither had said anything the whole way.  
  
"You will have to eventually have to tell me where you are staying at. I mean since all you've told me so far that you don't want to be driven to your home."  
  
Silence  
  
"Or at least tell me what's going on"  
  
Silence  
  
"Or we could do it your way and drive until either you speak up or my car runs out of gasoline." He said looking out the window as he leaned his head on his palm for support.  
  
"I ran away from home." She said silently  
  
~~Flashback  
  
"I absolutely forbid it!" shouted Kumiko's father  
  
"Why? All I want to do is contribute a little bit to help up the kids at the orphanage."  
  
"How many times have I told you Kumiko? You are my only daughter. Being a violinist will not help you in taking over Kaiou Enterprises. You shouldn't be wasting time performing at these charity things."  
  
"Daddy I am 17 this year, I think I have the liberty to choose how I want my life to go."  
  
"Kumiko as my only child it is your duty to take over Kaiou Enterprises after I retire. I do not wish to lose all the blood and sweat I put into this company."  
  
"You have your dreams and I have mine."  
  
"Kumiko please understand"  
  
"I am just so sick of this. Because I'm an only child so I can't fulfil my dreams? This is ridiculous. If that's the case I don't want to be the heir to Kaiou Enterprises. I'll live on my own."  
  
"Kumiko wait!" her father shouted chasing after her.  
  
~~  
  
"What happened after that?" Seto asked  
  
"He tried to keep me from leaving so I snuck out at the break of dawn. Then I went out and rented out a place. I've decided to live off my art and music from now on." She told him  
  
"Is that why you stopped going to school lately?"  
  
She nodded, "I can't risk my father coming to find me there. I simply can't go back to the days where I am forced to live a life that I hate."  
  
"You can't not go to school you know? What will you do for your education?"  
  
Kumiko looked down at her feet, "I don't know" she lifted her head to look out the window, "I really don't know"  
  
~~  
  
The limo stopped outside a terrible looking neighbourhood. There were people all over the streets. Seto looked at them with disgust as he got out of the car to walk Kumiko to her appartment. "You don't need to go with me you know." She said noting his obvious dislike for her environment. "I know it's hard for people who've lived in a decent home for so many years, but I can't afford anything else."  
  
Seto didn't reply simply followed Kumiko up to her new appartment. The door was filthy and Kumiko had to open her door first unlocking it then having to kick it open, "The doorknob is always stuck" she informed him, "It's not much but it's my own place." She led him in  
  
It wasn't much indeed. The wallpaper was chipping off the walls and although you could tell Kumiko had tried to clean it up it was still not exactly what a human being would live in. It was an open kitchen with a small bathroom and a bedroom. Every step Seto took the floor boards creaked. "Are you sure this is liveable?" he asked her  
  
Kumiko sighed as she sat down on one of the two plastic chairs that she had bought. "You think I want to live here. I lived in a house with everything I ever needed or wanted. However," she paused, "It's something I'm willing to sacrifice so that I am able to follow my own dream."  
  
"You remind me a lot of me at one point of my life."  
  
Kumiko raised an eyebrow in amusment, "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"You're willing to give up everything so that you can live the life you want."  
  
"Well I can't live a life someone has all planned for me all my life now can I?"  
  
~~  
  
Two weeks later, Seto walked into a café. He sat down in a booth, ordered mocha, and waited for the violinist who went around playing for people demanded her service. He listened to the soothing music of the violin as he sipped his coffee. Seto motioned for a waiter and whispering something in his ear while slipping him some money, the waiter nodded and walked away.  
  
Kumiko finished her number, and turned when someone approached her. "Ms. Kaiou? Mr. Kaiba requests your presence at table 5" Kumiko looked over to where the waiter had indicated and narrowed her eyes at Seto.  
  
Seto watched as Kumiko walked over and sat down, looking straight at him she bluntly said, "What is it?"  
  
"What? No hello?" Seto smirked  
  
"Kaiba I'm working. Unlike you I don't make tons of money so if you would be so kind let me do what I must do to keep my dreams alive."  
  
"Here." He said handing her a set of keys  
  
"What this?"  
  
"The keys to your new appartment."  
  
"My new appartment?" she asked  
  
"Yes I bought one for you, the one you were living in was totally unsuitable. Entirely furnished and all services paid for you"  
  
"Since when did you take a liking to my life? And when did you start caring?"  
  
"I don't wish to be disgusted whenever I visit, besides I respect you because of your courage and determination but of course if you don't want it." He said dangling the keys  
  
Kumiko thought for two seconds before taking the keys and saying, "There's no such thing as a free lunch. What do I owe you?"  
  
"Just achieve your dreams and continue to take business courses on the side during your free time. Maybe in the end you can do both. Then you could continue telling me that I'm trying to cheat your company."  
  
"Haha that's very funny." She said sarcastically, then in a softer tone, "but seriously, thank you Kaiba. I mean it."  
  
"You're welcome Kaiou."  
  
"I don't know, we've known each other for quite a bit of time now, and all this help you've been giving me, shouldn't we be on a first name basis?" she said trying not to laugh  
  
"You're welcome Kumiko." Her name rolling off his tongue  
  
"See you later Seto." She said giving him a peck on the cheek before going back to work.  
  
~~  
  
Kumiko moved in the next day with a small bag with her clothing inside and a few personal items. It was a very beautiful neighbourhood indeed. She walked up the stone staircases and and went through the front door where she was greeted by a security guard.  
  
"Ah you must be Miss Kaiou. Mr. Kaiba informed me that you would be arriving here today. My name is Ken and if you need anything you'll know where to find me." He said indicating to his little seat in the corner of the lobby.  
  
Ken was a man in his early thirties with soft blonde hair. He was an average height but was quite well built. Kumiko smiled at him thanking him politely and walked towards the elevator. It took her up to the eighth floor. Walking down the comfortably carpeted hallway down to room 895 she slipped the key inside the lock, waited for the click, and opened the door.  
  
The inside of the appartment was quite lovely. The kitchen was fully equiped, the living room comfy, and the bedroom had a large king sized bed. Kumiko went and put away her stuff when the phone rang. She ran out of the bedroom and plopped on the couch next to the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Do you like your appartment?" she heard Seto's voice on the other line.  
  
"Love it. I really don't know how to thank you."  
  
~~  
  
"What's your game Seto?"  
  
"What are you talking about Mokuba?"  
  
"Besides anything with the word Kaiba in it you normally don't care about. So why the sudden interest in Miss Kaiou."  
  
"Kaiba Corporation does business with Kaiou Enterprises, I think it is a wise thing to do to help Kumiko."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Damn it Mokuba! What's with all the questions today?" said a very irritated Seto  
  
"Oh I was just curious if I should start making plans to stay out of the house before I find you and your new girlfriend making out on the couch or something."  
  
"What?" Seto's eye twitched "Mokuba there is nothing going on between me and Kumiko. We are simply friends with a common dream, nothing more nothing less. Please don't talk about me like I'm some hormone-crazed teen."  
  
"Denial" sung Mokuba  
  
"If you like the Nile so much go study your geography I thought you had a test"  
  
"Aww you're no fun Seto." Said Mokuba as he sulked out of the room  
  
~~  
  
Yay another chapter! Another completed and so many more to go. Review review to read the next chap. I'll update the next moment that I have, that is if you'll kindly inspire that next free moment. Ja ne for now. 


	5. Battle of the Giants

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Chapter 5: Battle of the Giants  
  
Sigh I don't know any famous violinists so I just made one up.  
  
~~  
  
It had been a month since Kumiko had moved into the appartment that Seto had bought her. She continued to play in a small café unless on some special nights she would be hired to play at a benefit or the cruise ships that went out to see and came back by nightfall.  
  
Not long after, Seto had had a very odd dream. He was sitting in the front row listening to Kumiko play her violin as he always did when she was hired to play for concerts and things. She'd play lovely as away. However, unlike the usual when she would be getting off the stage, two ugly brutes would come up to her and say, "We've come to bring you home Miss Kaiou. Mr Kaiou says you are to never play again."  
  
The two men dragged Kumiko while she flailed and screamed, "Someone stop these men. I don't want to go back." Shinining tears fell from her eyes as she shouted, "Seto please save me!"  
  
However when he tried to approach there was an invisible wall. He banged on it screaming for them to leave Kumiko alone, but no sound could be heard from Seto's mouth. He could only watch helplessly as Kumiko was dragged away.  
  
The scene changed and he was alone in a black dark room where he couldn't see anything. He then saw a spot of light that he walked towards. There sitting on the floor was Kumiko, older, all dressed up in a business suit with her hair tied back in a bun. She stared into his eyes with her cold, sad eyes, no longer brown but black and souless she said, "Why did you not help me Seto? I thought we were friends." Tears rolling down her face just as when the men had taken her away  
  
"I did Kumiko" he told her, "I tried to save you, but I couldn't go near."  
  
"Why didn't you come get me Seto? Why did you abandon me?" she cried as she faded away into the background  
  
"WAIT! KUMIKO!" he shouted and then woke up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat.  
  
~~  
  
A week had passed since Seto had had this dream, and with all the things Seto was busy with, the dream went to the back of his mind and he had completely forgotten about it. He was currently making a phone call with good news for his friend.  
  
"Hello?" came the voice he was waiting for  
  
"Kumi, are you busy tonight?" Kumiko had made Seto call her by her shortened name because she found Kumiko long and formalized  
  
"Would it make a difference if I said yes?" she asked laughing  
  
"Actually, no" he said  
  
"Very well what do you have in mind."  
  
"Just bring your violin and dress nicely"  
  
Kumiko sighed, "This better not be some sort of business dinner again Seto or I'm going to start charging you."  
  
"Don't worry it isn't. I'll come pick you up around 6:30" he chuckled  
  
~~  
  
That evening, Kumiko was setting her hair when "Ding-Dong" went the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!!" she shouted as she put in a last hair pin and walked down the stairs  
  
She opened the door, "Wow right on the minute Seto. See you can be on time if you wanted to be" she teased  
  
"And you look nice this evening as well Kumi. Are you ready yet?" he said admiring her choice in dress. It was a sparkling satin halter evening gown.  
  
"Yea just let me go get my violin case and we can leave"  
  
~~  
  
They sat down, a waiter came up to Seto at one point asking if he'd like to start ordering, but he simply told him that they were still waiting for someone.  
  
"Who are we waiting for Seto?"  
  
"You'll see." He replied "And here he comes right now." He said getting up from his seat. "Good evening Mr."  
  
Seto had not been able to finish his greeting when Kumiko had jumped from her chair and screamed, "Oh my goodness. It's Francis Lafille the most famous french violinist known in the 21st century."  
  
"Well looks like you've been recognized Mr. Lafille" both men laughed as Kumiko sat back down in her chair and blushed a fine shade of red  
  
~~  
  
Little did they know, Kumiko's outburst had been a most terrible mistake. Sitting not far from them sat Kumiko's father. He had been very surprised to see his daughter here and what made his blood boil, sitting next to her was Seto Kaiba. How dare he have known the location of his daughter and not have told him. Mr. Kaiou was officially seeing fire when he saw his daughter get up from her seat and started playing for the two men.  
  
~~  
  
Kumiko was playing her favorite piece, the one she had played for Seto for the first time. Her happy memories of all the times she had been through making the song even more beautiful and filled with emotions. When she had finished the whole restaurant burst with applause.  
  
"Bravo!" congratulated Mr. Lafille as Kumiko blushed again, "I haven't seen such emotion in such a long time. You have quite a wonderful talent there, ma Cherie. I would be honoured if you would permit me to help you refine your talent to perfection."  
  
Kumiko was about to answer yes when someone shouted, "Over my dead body!"  
  
"Daddy?" her eyes widened  
  
Seto got up from his chair, "Mr Kaiou." although he had not finished his sentence before he realized Kumiko's father had punched him in the face, Kumiko ran over to Seto.  
  
"How dare you Kaiba. How could you know where my daughter was and not tell me?"  
  
"You leave Seto out of this daddy. I ran away on my own."  
  
"Mr Kaiou I suggest you calm down. This is after a restaurant and unless you wish to carry on in front of so many people I suggest you leave now." Seto got up with Kumiko's help.  
  
"I'm so sorry Seto" she said as tears dropped from her teary eyes  
  
"It's ok it's not your fault," he said trying to smile, but it hurt too much and he hissed in pain.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning at work was hectic at work. Employees would be muttering about how he got his bruised jaw. By closing time, Seto had already heard a few versions, boxing match, mugged, and many others, but when one of them had suggested girl trouble the others would just laugh. Little did they know it was exactly what it was. Seto sat in his office when the phone rang.  
  
"Good Evening Mr. Kaiba, this is Mr. Kaiou and I would like to apologize for my actions at the restaurant last night."  
  
"No harm done I suppose." Said Seto still a little peeved  
  
"Anyways I would also like to apologize to my daughter could you please tell me where she is currently located."  
  
"I'm afraid that is not for me to tell you unless it is Kumiko's wish that I tell you."  
  
"Kaiba, Kumiko is my daughter I have the right to know where she is. You know where she is and I want you to tell me now."  
  
"Mr Kaiou, I consider Kumiko my friend, and I don't really make friends so easily and when I do I wish to keep them. I will not betray her trust this way."  
  
"Look Kaiba just tell me where she is and we'll all be happy. I hope you will not make me result in doing something rash."  
  
"What you do is none of my business sir. However I respect Kumiko's privacy so I am forced to decline."  
  
"Don't regret your choice Kaiba because you can consider our business over"  
  
"I won't regret it, Kumiko's truth is worth more then that" he said at the click of the phone and then the dial tone.  
  
"Do you really think of me as a friend?" came a voice from the door  
  
~~  
  
Another day another chapter, well hope you liked it, please review to read the next chap that I have in store for you. This one was a bit short I'll try to make the next one longer. 


	6. Understanding

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't seem to making money off the yugioh merchandise guess I don't own yugioh  
  
Chapter 6: Understanding  
  
I've noticed that Seto isn't exactly as cold as he should be but people change :P  
  
~~  
  
"Do you really think of me as your friend Seto?" Kumiko asked  
  
Seto looked up from the phone to the girl at his door. "My most respected one."  
  
She sat down in a chair across from Seto, "And here I was starting to think you liked me." Then she smiled, "Thank you Seto for not telling my father where I was, and I'm sorry it probably cost Kaiba Corporation that business with my daddy."  
  
"It's not your fault," he told her "Besides, I think finding someone like you to be my friend is worth more then some little business."  
  
"I guess I can't not be your friend now eh? Since you've done so much for me." She teased "Why don't you come over for a second, I got something for that unsightly bruise on your face."  
  
"As long as it's not some type of makeup" Kumiko simply laughed at this statement  
  
~~  
  
"You know I remember when I first met you. You seemed like you were some jackass who hated the world and all who lived in it. Now that I've gotten to know you, you're so much more. You're a jackass with heart deep down." She told him grinning as she sat down to apply the herbal medecine. "This is an old family medication hold still."  
  
Seto looked at her with a smirk, "Should I be honoured?" then hissed as she started to rub the cotton ball on his jaw "Ow!"  
  
"I told you to hold still."  
  
"I guess my "stay away from me" look is quite affective. Do you know why I have to use it?" she shook her head, "It's really just as it is, to keep people away. I don't like people who approach me because I'm rich; I've seen so many of them. I need to protect my brother and myself, I'm afraid to lose all that I've accomplished. Ow! Do you have to rub so hard?"  
  
"But not everybody is like that and yes I do."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to take that risk." He said wincing again  
  
"Then why did you let me get to know the real you?"  
  
"I don't really know. When I first met you, I had already thought of you as someone different. You're very blunt and honest. You don't cover your emotions with some fake pathetic mask that makes you look happy when you're obviously bleeding from the heart and I admire that. My stepfather Gozaburo never let me show any emotions, because of that I also envied you. You also had the guts to challenge me, which I had at first thought to be very stupid of you but you succeed for that I respected you. You told me that you although through so many things preventing you from attaining your dream you were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, for that I saw you as a true human being that I could trust." By then the cotton ball laid on the table forgotten next to a on the verge of crying Kumiko  
  
"Thank you Seto that meant a lot to me." She told him giving him an intimate hug  
  
Seto hadn't been hugged by anyone besides his brother, so for a while he didn't know exactly what to do. Then he stiffly put his arms around Kumiko and hugged her back. Kumiko inhaled Seto's scent, "You smell like fresh laundry"  
  
Seto backed up, "What?"  
  
"Your jacket smells like it was just cleaned. I think it's the one with the funny looking teddy bear on the logo. It suits you"  
  
He stared at her for two minutes before he cracked up and collapsed on the sofa laughing. "You're probably the only one who's ever dared to tell me that. However I suppose they don't have such a keen sense of smell like you eh?"  
  
"Oh you're in so much trouble mister," she told him as she lunged at him to find a ticklish spot. She found out Seto Kaiba was very ticklish around the stomach area and used this piece of information mercilessly.  
  
"Ok ok you win. I surrender" laughing in between words  
  
"In a battle between women and men, the women always win." She told him smugly  
  
"Bah! It's not my fault I'm ticklish and you're not" he pouted  
  
"Want a rematch?"  
  
"No thanks!" he started inching away, and ran for the nearest lockable room when Kumiko started the chase  
  
~~  
  
"How on earth did I let you convince me to go to these places?" Seto groaned as Kumiko dragged him into the visiting amusment park  
  
"C'mon Seto you haven't been out of that dark office you call your room for ages now."  
  
"But I like the dark"  
  
"What are you some kind of Vampire? You really need to absorb the nutrients from the sunlight. It's good for you."  
  
"I thought I told you take business night courses not science"  
  
"I am taking both. Science is a popular course nowadays you can't imagine, I didn't want to miss out."  
  
Seto simply sighed as she dragged him towards the nearest ride, "The Twisted Twister". Before Seto Kaiba was the most twisted looking rollar coaster he had ever laid eyes on in his entire life. "You're kidding"  
  
"What? Don't tell me you're chicken."  
  
"I am not chicken." He shouted, "I just realized how much I valued my life." He muttered quietly to himself  
  
Kumiko rolled her eyes "C'mon, you need to learn to have some fun"  
  
"You mean risk killing myself is fun?" he exclaimed right before the bar was lowered and the ride started.  
  
~~  
  
Kumiko jumped off the ride more alive then ever, huge smile and all. Seto however looked more like he had lost his lunch halfway through the ride. "Wasn't that fun? Let's go again!"  
  
Seto grabbed Kumiko's arm, "Ok I give up, can we not go? I think I'm going to be sick." Then ran for the nearest restroom  
  
Kumiko shook her head  
  
~~  
  
By the end of the day, Seto had gotten color back into his cheeks and had won Kumiko the very large teddy bear that got in the way of Kumiko seeing where she was going. It gave him the excuse to finally leave after Kumiko had forced him onto a few more rides insisting on training his stomach. "Well we can't go on rides with that thing."  
  
Kumiko sighed, "I suppose you're right."  
  
"I don't understand why you wanted this bear specifically. It took forever to throw enough rings and stuff to get it."  
  
"It reminded me of you."  
  
Seto stopped to look at her. Kumiko stopped, "Why did you stop walking?"  
  
"I still don't see how the bear reminds you of me."  
  
Kumiko laughed out loud, "That's for me to know and you to find out" she laughed inside at the image of Seto's reaction if she had told him it was because of the fabric softener his housekeeper used on his jacket.  
  
When they got to the car Seto had to take down the top before Kumiko could fit her bear inside. It was quite a sight to see two teenagers trying to stick a huge stuffed bear into a small foreign car.  
  
~~  
  
"I got a call from Mr. Lafille. He's still interested in traning me." Kumiko told Seto over coffee  
  
"Really? That's fantastic!!" he exclaimed, happy for his friend  
  
"Yea I see this is a fabulous opportunity for me to continue my dream. And I owe it all to you Seto Kaiba." She smiled, "Thank you Seto"  
  
"You don't have to thank me for anything Kumi. You only need to thank your own persistence and your own skill."  
  
"Ok" she laughed "but thank you for your support in other things so that I was able to fully focus on my dreams. You know if I didn't know you well I would have made you my boyfriend."  
  
"And here all this time I thought you cared. I thought I was special." He said pretending to be hurt by putting his hand over his heart.  
  
"You are special Seto. Even when I was in Paris I never had a friend like you who knew me so well and that I could get to know. We used to be those friends who had a common interest and would chat only about that. But when I'm with it's like I can talk just about anything, from today's weather to my most deepest emotions."  
  
"Since my parents died in the car crash the only person I've confided in was Mokuba. I grew up learning that it was wrong to share feelings with anyone, and that I couldn't trust anyone but myself. Through my training, I actually started believe that all my stepfather's teachings were right but then I met you. Someone different and I knew Gozaburo was wrong."  
  
"I guess we're both helped each other in some way eh?" Kumiko reached into her bag and took out a pair of rings "I bought these when I was a kid, I always thought one day I'd have a very best friend one that I could confide in everything and I have. Although back then I would've thought you were a girl."  
  
They both laughed. Kumiko slipped one of them rings onto one of the two chains and handed one to Seto. "Here I want you to have this one"  
  
Seto took the ring from her and hung the chain around this neck. It was slightly shorter then the locket Seto had from Mokuba. "Hmm..I seem to be getting more and more stuff around my neck."  
  
As Kumiko held the door open for Seto that evening, it seemed different then their usual goodbye. "Goodnight" he said. It was like something didn't feel quite right. Then Kumiko got an idea. She walked up to Seto, leaned onto her tippytoes and gave him a small kiss on the lips "Goodnight Seto" she smiled  
  
~~  
  
Just friends? Or is it more? Review and you'll find out!! 


	7. More then Just Friends

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Seto Kaiba and all his millions would be mine...but since he doesn't...sob  
  
Chapter 7: More then just friends  
  
This is one of those chapters where I surprise myself about how I wrote this.  
  
totalyfab, I honestly have no idea why the update alert has said I have posted up to chapter 8. Although I have written chapter 8 already but I haven't even uploaded it yet. Perhaps it's a bug or something. ~~  
  
The next day, Kumiko had to change from a full time violinist at the café to a part-time day player. During the day she would go to the café and in the afternoon to Francis Lafille's bandroom in Domino and he would train her till very late at night. She had never had such a rough training. Then she thought back to days when her father had let her play the violin when she was six.  
  
~Flashback  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" shouted little Kumiko as she ran towards her father.  
  
"What is it princess?"  
  
"I got to see someone play the violin today. I want to be a violin player too!!"  
  
Her father laughed, "My little Kumiko can be whatever she wants" he told her  
  
"Really?" giggled the young girl  
  
~~End flashback  
  
'I can't believe father had humored me like that. I'll show him'  
  
"No no Kumiko. You hold the bow much too tightly, release your death grip and hold it the correct way."  
  
"Sorry Mr. Lafille" she muttered as she changed her grip slightly and started playing again  
  
"Francis ma cherie, call me Francis" Kumiko nodded  
  
~~  
  
After another grueling three hours, Francis finally decided they could go no further. Kumiko's arms stung in pain. She had never played so many different pieces at so many different speeds. She knew she couldn't give up though. She would prove to everone that she, Kumiko Kaiou, could do whatever she set her mind to.  
  
She tried to get home but three taxis in a row were taken from her until finally she had lost her patience. By the fourth taxi, some stupid idiot decided she was going to let him take her cab again. So after taking her purse which was filled with god knows what and slammed it against the guy's head and kicked his worthless ass away from her cab. Her migrane was starting to get worse as she was forced to listen to the so-called "music" that the cab driver had on. Finally she arrived outside her appartment and after paying the cabby she went inside. She greeted the new guard downstairs and headed for the elevator. As it reached her floor she got off and stuck in the key to her door. She opened the door to a delicious aroma. She inhaled the scent of steaks grilling away in the kitchen  
  
'Well something certainly smells good. Guess I won't have to cook tonight' She thought as she entered the living room leaving her violin leaning against the wall and putting her purse on the coffee table. She entered the dining room where a candlelight dinner for two was set up.  
  
Seto walked out from the kitchen with two glasses of red wine, a look of surprise on his handsome face, "I didn't know you'd be home so late. As you can see dinner is being kept warm." He smiled  
  
"What are you up to?" She looked at him suspiciously "Besides I didn't know you could cook, are you sure it's edible, or did you order out?" she joked  
  
"I'm hurt! Can't a rich guy cook a dinner to celebrate his best friend's first day of being a famous violinist's apprentice?" he said, silence passed between them, "I had them cater" he said as he went back into the kitchen, Kumiko simply shook her head trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
~~  
  
"Looks like the stars are visible tonight" said Kumiko as Seto handed her her glass of wine, "Thanks"  
  
"I didn't know you were interested in astrology as well." Enquired Seto  
  
"When I was young, before my mother passed away she used to tell me that everyone had their own stars. All you have to do is choose one and then wish upon it when you really really want something."  
  
"What could you possibly want? You were born into a rich family with a father who loved you giving you everything you could imagine."  
  
"True. When I was young I used to wish I had a true friend. Not the snobs that I went to private school with, I wanted someone more like me. Every night that I could see the stars I would look from my window to find the star that I chose."  
  
"How do you know it's the same star?"  
  
"I just do. Call it an instinct. I just get this special feeling when I look at it and concentrate on what I want most in my life. Have you ever tried it?"  
  
"I don't believe in these kind of things. I believe I can achieve anything by myself without the help of anyone or anything especially magic."  
  
"Perhaps, but there's no harm in trying" pressed Kumiko "All you have to do is pick out a star that gives you that special feeling, close your eyes and wish with all your heart for something that you want."  
  
Seto sighed and looked for a random star. He closed his eyes and thought about what he could possibly want. To become the number one duelist again? To finally beat Yugi Moto at duel monsters again?  
  
Seto opened his eyes to see Kumiko laugh, "What's so funny?"  
  
"You looked so serious just now when you were making that wish. I thought you didn't need help from magic?" she teased  
  
"I guess I needed it for this one thing." He smiled  
  
"Really? What could Seto Kaiba possibly want that he can't get with his own hands?"  
  
"Courage." Was his one worded answer  
  
"Courage? What do you need courage for?"  
  
Seto's stomach filled with a large colony of butterflies as they circled around in there. He took a deep breath, "To do this." And then he leaned down to kiss Kumiko.  
  
It was such a new feeling for Seto; he had never felt like this in his entire life. He inhaled the delicious scent of Kumiko's strawberry shampoo. What was more amazing was how when he held her it was like they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. At first Kumiko didn't know how to react. She had never been kissed like this in her entire life. Slowly her arms snaked around Seto's neck and she went on her tiptoes so that Seto didn't have to bend over as he was.  
  
Seto was amazed at the feelings that were filling his heart. The kiss was more mind-blowing then he had imagined it would be. Seto deepened the kiss and the two were in an all out battle of the tongues. Kumiko thought she had died and gone to heaven. The kiss brought out feelings that she had never felt before. She had had her fair share of kisses from previous boyfriends but never anything like this. Seto's kiss brought a tingling feeling and her mind had completely shutdown preventing any possible thought to pass through her mind at the moment.  
  
Suddenly Seto pulled out of the kiss. Kumiko's face showed terrible dissappointment. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said looking away, "I think I've been drinking too much, I should leave. We can just pretend nothing happened." He said and turned to leave.  
  
"Can you really do that?" a small voice said  
  
Seto turned back, "What?"  
  
"Can you really pretend like nothing happened Seto?" She told him, "I don't know if the next time I look at you if I will be able to treat you like my best friend."  
  
"Then how will you treat me?"  
  
"I don't know." She said folding her hands around herself, in a way that looked as if she was trying to find sanctuary from their current predicament and leaning on the wall slowly slid into a crouching position.  
  
Seto could hear her slowly weeping, he felt his heart wrench and he felt that every tear that fell from her eyes was like a knife in his heart. He made his way back to the huddled form of Kumiko, held her in his embrace, and hushed her until she quieted. He knew his jacket was probably ruined from the tears and the make-up that she wore but he didn't matter, it made him feel better that he was able to provide some comfort to her.  
  
"I have a confession," Seto whispered quietly into her ear, "You will probably be the only one I will have the courage to tell this to Kumiko. Since the day I met you, you have always held a special place in my heart. From rivals, to friends, but now I don't want to be any of those anymore. I want to be much more."  
  
Kumiko lifted her tear-stained face to look at Seto; she wiped her tears off with her hand and leaped into Seto's arms. She hugged him tightly and cried.  
  
"You do know the media will have a field day if this gets out."  
  
"Let them write what they want."  
  
"Are you sure? You can still turn back if you want."  
  
"Not even a rematch with Yugi can change my mind now. I've got you and I'm never letting go"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
~~  
  
Sometimes I think I overdo my romance things...well as long as you, the reader, likes it. Review to see how Kumiko and Seto's relationship works out. 


	8. Insensitive

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh, what else is new?  
  
Chapter 8: Insensitive  
  
~~  
  
Kumiko's training continued on, each day became more and more grueling, but everyday Kumiko left with a bright smile on her face. She knew she could count on Seto being downstairs outside of the building waiting for her. It had been three months since Seto and she had started to do things together, like watch a movie, eat dinner, the usuals. Then again, it wasn't all that usual, when they saw a movie, they either saw it at Seto's home theater or when Kumiko insisted, Seto would rent out the entire theater for the evening so that no one would bother them.  
  
Then again no one would believed that Seto Kaiba had left his company and computer to see a movie with his girlfriend. There was also the fact that nobody could believe he even had a girlfriend, after all, there wasn't a girl on earth who could take his cruelty, right?  
  
~~  
  
"Very good Kumiko! You've made wonderful progress in the last few months. I have a proposition for you." Said Francis, "I will soon be returning to France and I know that you have lived there before. How would you like to return to Paris with me and continue your training there?"  
  
"Really? Return to Paris?" but her smile turned into a frown, "but that means I would have to leave my life here."  
  
"You don't have to answer me right away. I want you to go home and think this over before you make your decision."  
  
"Ok, thank you Francis. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said  
  
~~  
  
Seto sat in his limo, he didn't feel like driving today and he had a little bit of work that he had to finish off. He typed away on his labtop as he waited for Kumiko. He heard the door open and someone getting into the seat beside him. Not hearing any happy greeting or shouting about him working he looked up from his labtop to see Kumiko deep in thought. It sort of reminded him of the night that he had found out she had run away from home.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked  
  
"What would you say if I told you I might leave Domino and go back to Paris?"  
  
"What? Why?" he frowned in confusion, what was going on?  
  
"Francis asked me to go back to France with him to continue my training where his school is. He promised me he could get me a job and we'd be able to travel everywhere doing concerts. Do you think I should go?"  
  
"How often would you be able to come back?"  
  
"That's the problem. I can't come back until I finish." She said looking at him sadly  
  
"I could go with you"  
  
"Don't be silly. You have to take care of your company. You couldn't possibly just leave it like that. Besides Kaiba Corporation is your dream, like the violin is mine."  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"I would indeed love to go, although I don't want to leaving you, I mean you and I, we just started."  
  
"Kumi, I'm not the type to say things to convince you to stay. I can only say that the final decision rest in your hands, whatever you choose I will repesct you."  
  
That evening, dinner was quiet, neither of the said anything, there was just so much tension that it was impossible to enjoy the expensive dinner going to waste.  
  
~~  
  
The next day, Seto was found sitting in his office. Blinds closed, only the light from the screen of the computer illuminated the room. 'If I keep her here, she will only one day regret not taking the opportunity when she had the chance, but if I let her go, I might lose her. Why do these things always happen to me?' he slammed his fist onto the table as these thoughts filled his mind. A knock could be heard as the new intern came in.  
  
~~  
  
Mokuba went to Kaiba Corporation after school to visit his brother that day and he had never seen him in such a terrible mood. "YOU'RE INCOMPETENT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!" he heard his big brother shout.  
  
The young female intern left Seto's office in tears. The others tried to comfort her and calmed the young girl's loud sobbing to small hiccups. Mokuba shook his head at the scene before him. He walked up to his brother's office and knocked, "Who is it now?"  
  
Mokuba carefully opened the door, "Big brother?" he asked quietly  
  
"Oh it's you Mokuba. How was school?"  
  
"It was fine but big brother are you ok?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know that it's normal that some days that you do shout at your workers like today, but you seem more tense then usual lately. It's like you have lots on your mind. What did the intern do this time?"  
  
"It's nothing and I'm fine Mokuba."  
  
"You don't look fine to me Seto. Does this have anything to do with Kumiko and the fact that there is a possibility she might be leaving?"  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with Kumiko." Seto replied looking away from Mokuba  
  
"You know it's not hard to tell when you're lying Seto. You never have the courage to look at me." He told Seto, "I haven't really gotten to know Kumiko, but I think she is probably a great person if she managed to get you so emotional over her possible departure. I hope you two solve this problem soon." Mokuba said leaving the room  
  
"You're right about one thing Mokuba, Kumiko is a great person and I will not stand in her way."  
  
~~  
  
Kumiko stood at her balcony watching the sun set slowly. The water dyed by the light of the sun a beautiful orangy yellow. 'What am I going to do? Do I really have the courage to leave everything behind and go back to France? I probably could see all my old friends again, but what about my life here? What about Seto?' Kumiko groaned into her hands, "Why me? This is probably the biggest opportunity of my entire life and here I am being all frustrated when I should be jumping off the walls. I should be thrilled to see France again."  
  
'But what about Seto?' a little voice said inside her head 'Won't you miss him?'  
  
"I could always write an email or perhaps call him," she reasoned  
  
'Since when could you do the fun stuff you guys do online?'  
  
"ARGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed running back into her appartment  
  
~~  
  
A week had passed since Seto had informed Kumiko had to make the biggest decision of her life. She still didn't know whether she wanted to leave the life she had just gotten to used to or not. She had come to love living in Domino but then France had so many promises. Normally Kumiko didn't drink any alcohol, but it didn't mean she didn't have a drink once in a while. Normally when she needed to decide on something or it was some celebration she would have a small glass of wine. Currently she was close to finishing off the bottle.  
  
She really didn't know what to do. She wished she had someone to talk to but she hadn't seen Seto ever since he told her about the thing. She had tried calling him however either it was Mokuba who would say, "He isn't at home" or the machine. Each time Kumiko would put down the phone and be even more frustrated then before.  
  
Kumiko rubbed her temples trying to soothe away the migrane that pounded in her head. 'It's times like these that I realize how much I thank god for the existance of advil. Where could Seto be? It's not like him to ignore me for so long.'  
  
Walking into her room she looked for a proper outfit. She chose an outfit consisting of a white long sleeved shirt with a scoopneck and a black skirt that came up to her knees. Since Kaiba Corp wasn't too far from her appartment she decided to get some exercise and walk there.  
  
She hadn't been here in the longest time. She got by the security with the VIP card that Seto had given her.  
  
She pressed the appropriate button, waited till the elevator dinged and the doors slowly closed. Normally when she came to see Seto, she felt normal, but today she felt uneasy, like something bad was going to happen. A cold chill went down her back as the elevator shot up.  
  
Upon arriving at the top floor, Kumiko got out and walked down the cold impersonal hall. There were people working but no one really seemed alive. Everyone looked more like robots, programed to do their job perfectly. Kumiko had never really noticed the people in Seto's office, but perhaps lately she had been thinking too much and her brain needed distraction, so little things caught her attention.  
  
Kumiko arrived to the doors labelled "Seto Kaiba" in large golden letters. She knocked and entered when she heard Seto's answer. The look on Seto's face was one fully prepared to blast the person away into the world of fear but when he saw it was Kumiko his blazing eyes softened a bit but then hardened again.  
  
"Oh it's you. What are you doing here Kumiko?"  
  
"I came to see how you were. I haven't seen you or heard from you in ages."  
  
"Well I have a lot of work to do. I have a lot of people I need to see, and I don't have a lot of time for a social call." He said icily  
  
Kumiko was taken back by his behaviour, she was confused, and she hadn't seen him like this in a long time. "What's going on Seto?"  
  
"Nothing's going on. Would you please tell me what you want and let me get back to my work."  
  
Kumiko was quite upset but her anger could not compare to after what happened next. ~~  
  
End of this chapter! Hope you liked it, I'll be posting as soon as I see a review. 


	9. Rhythm of the Rain

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction, meaning I'm a fan, therefore through many calculations, we find out that I don't own yugioh! That took a genius to work out ~_~  
  
Chapter 9: Rhythm of the Rain  
  
This chapter includes some lyrics from the song Listen to the Rhythm of the Falling Rain, (old song yes I know) by the cascades, which I also don't own. It just sorta tied in with this chapter so I thought I'd put it in.  
  
~~  
  
Before she could say anything the door to Seto's office opened and a woman slightly taller then Kumiko with blonde hair down to her waist and a skirt that would put worldwide miniskirts to shame.  
  
"Seto darling, are you ready for our dinner date tonight?"  
  
"Not right now Linda. We'll talk later."  
  
"Don't forget Seto," she said blowing him a kiss as she left the office.  
  
Kumiko narrowed her eyes as she stared at Seto, "What the hell was what that?"  
  
"Well since you've seen everything, I don't think I need to explain anything. I was going to tell you eventually but now is a good time as any. I never liked you Kaiou. The only reason I went out with you was so that I could get back at you for slapping me back then. Don't think you're anything special to me."  
  
Kumiko kept her emotions from exploding. She wanted to scream, cry, ask god why this was happening, but she did nothing. She just stood there looking at the man who gave her the happiest days of her life and let her experience possibly the biggest hurt she'd ever felt. Finally Kumiko spoke, with a forced smile, "Good job Seto. You had me completely fooled." She tried to hold her tears in but a stray tear got loose and fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away so she wouldn't show any weakness in front of Seto. "Well I guess I'll be leaving now. Good day Kaiba." She swiftly left the room and shut the doors.  
  
Seto continued to sit there, alone, and in silence. He put his face in his hands, "I'm sorry Kumiko, but this is for your own good." He sighed  
  
~~  
  
Kumiko walked home slowly. Ice cold rain pelted from the dark clouds in the sky and soaked through Kumiko's clothing. As she walked so many thoughts rushed through her mind. Memories flooded, happy days, sad days, special memories, memories that should stay hidden. When she looked up she realized that she had not gone home but to the training hall.  
  
She walked inside to find Francis pouring a cup of tea. When he turned and saw her he nearly dropped his cup, "Mon Dieu! What happened to you Kumiko? Have you been walking in this freezing rain? Get in here imediately and have some tea before you catch a cold." He said setting her on the couch and handing her a hot mug.  
  
He got a towel and another cup. He handed her the towel before sitting into the lounge chair. "Now tell me, what happened?" he asked  
  
"I want to go back to France."  
  
"Sigh, if you do not wish to tell me then I will not force you to. I just hope you are not just using this opportunity as an escape for something much bigger."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. Everything has been taken care of and there is nothing keeping me here in Japan anymore anyways. My heart has always been in France, I belong there."  
  
"That is your decision to make Kumiko. How about I take you home so you can get a fresh clothing on before you get pneumonia eh?" he said  
  
~~  
  
The rain hit the windowpanes at Kaiba mansion. Seto sat in his bed thinking about the day's event. He knew he had hurt Kumiko deeply, 'Still I only did it in Kumiko's best interest. I did the right thing... didn't I?' he wondered  
  
~~  
  
Kumiko sat in her room looking out the window, watching the rain as it fell onto the glass. A long time ago this used to relax her, she would sit in a comfy chair with a hot cup of green tea while she read a good thick novel listening to the tapping of the rain. However today it just added to her irritation. She blamed herself, 'I should have seen it coming. Nothing comes without it's price, from this day on I owe him nothing.' She shut her luggage and lay down in her bed as she fell asleep to the rhythm of the rain.  
  
Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain,  
  
Telling me just what a fool I've been.  
  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain,  
  
And let me be alone again. ~~  
  
Seto looked at the clock, 3 AM. In less then five hours, Kumiko would be on a plane to Paris. She would be leaving Domino thinking that he had betrayed her, although she wasn't too far from the truth. He had betrayed her, but only because he loved her. He wished it didn't have to be this way; unfortunately life never did like giving him a happy life. He sighed and got up from his chair. He had to go find something to do, distract him from his thoughts of Kumiko. He got into his car and drove out into the night.  
  
The only girl I care about has gone away  
  
Looking for a brand new start  
  
But little does she know that when she left that day  
  
Along with her she took my heart  
  
The radio was playing "Rhythm of the rain" how ironic that this was exactly how we was feeling at the moment.  
  
Rain, please tell me, now does that seem fair  
  
For her to steal my heart away when she don't care  
  
I can't love another, when my heart's somewhere far away.  
  
Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain,  
  
Telling me just what a fool I've been.  
  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain,  
  
And let me be alone again. ~~  
  
Kumiko sat at the airport as she waited for Francis to show up. She was watching the news that was being broadcasted on the TV. "Tonight's top story, a car crashed into a tree this evening as the wheels slipped out of control on the slippery roads. The car is a blue Benz, and this just in, the car has been identified to belong to Mr. Seto Kaiba. He has just been admited into General Hospital and is currently in the emergency room where doctors are working hard to keep the rich millionaire alive."  
  
Shock filled Kumiko's mind. 'I must have heard wrong. He may be a bastard but he would never be foolish enough to get into such a serious accident. Yes, I just heard wrong.' She told herself, 'But just how many people in Domino are rich millionaires?' said an irritating little voice in her head. She sighed, "I'm thinking too much," she told herslef. Just then Francis walked up.  
  
"Kumiko Cherie, have you not heard of Seto's accident?" Kumiko nearly dropped her bags.  
  
'It was him then' she thought but showed absolutely no emotion and said, "I just heard it on the news. How does it concern me?" She had promised herself never to cry another tear for Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Cherie, I'm not sure what Seto did to you, but I know that you two once were very happy together. If you no longer love him you could at least go see him as a friend."  
  
"He never loved me, he tricked me, there is no friendship between us."  
  
"Kumiko, only you can truly decide whether Seto has ever loved you. Think of all the days that you two have been together, were those only simple illusions, or were they days of true happinness? Only you know Kumiko." He took out a ticket from his coat pocket, "Here Kumiko, the choice is yours, you can leave Domino and Seto Kaiba all behind, or you can still catch a cab to the hospital."  
  
Kumiko's hand reached out for the ticket, but pulled back. "I can't leave him like this." And she ran towards the nearest exit. She quickly hailed a cab, "General Hospital and step on it." Her heart beat against her rib cage, 'Please be ok'  
  
She suddenly noticed that the cab had stopped, "What's going on? Why did we stop?" she shouted at the cab driver.  
  
"Sorry miss, but it's really bad traffic up there. Nothing's moving at all."  
  
Kumiko swore, "How far from the hospital from here if I walked?"  
  
"Walk?" he laughed, "Miss you are up for a long run, especially in this rainy weather."  
  
"I don't have time for this." She handed the driver some money and got out of the cab. She used her purse as a shield from the unyielding rain.  
  
Rain, won't you tell her that I love her so...  
  
As she ran, thoughts of Seto flashed through her mind. The more she ran the less she felt angry at him. Salty tears mixed with the cold icy rain that stained Kumiko's face. Suddenly Kumiko tripped and fell onto the hard cement sidewalk. She felt a sharp pain in her knees and she saw that she had scratched them pretty badly since they were bleeding quite a bit. She got up ignoring the pain in her wounds and kept on running letting the cold rain numb her pain. 'Please wait for me Seto. Whatever happens you have to wait for me.'  
  
Please ask the sun to set her heart aglow  
  
Rain in her heart and let the love we know start to grow.  
  
~~  
  
Mokuba sat in the waiting room. He occaisonally would get up and paced in front of the Emergency room, back and forth, back and forth. 'Will Seto be ok?' he wondered.  
  
"Can you please tell me where Seto Kaiba is currently located please?" someone said.  
  
Mokuba looked up to see a very wet looking Kumiko. "Miss your legs are really hurt. You should be seeing a doctor."  
  
"I don't care about that right now!" she shouted, "Tell me where Seto is!"  
  
Mokuba approached her and pulled on her jacket. Kumiko turned towards him and he said, "You're Kumiko aren't you? You're Seto's girlfriend. He's told me a lot about you."  
  
"You're Mokuba." She smiled as he nodded, "Please tell me where your brother is." She begged  
  
"They're still trying to see if they can save him." Then he suddenly hugged Kumiko and cried into her already soaked shirt, "I'm so scared, what if something happens to Seto? He's the only family I have."  
  
Kumiko was a bit scared at Mokuba's reaction, but then she held him in tight embrace, and soothed him a bit, "Don't worry Mokuba. Your brother is a very strong man. Nothing will happen to him. He's been through much worse; this is nothing more then a little bump in his life. Before you know it he'll be out of that room better then ever."  
  
"Thank you Kumiko. Now I know why Seto loves you so much. I get this warm feeling when you talk to me, even if your shirt is wet and cold." He laughed  
  
The nurse handed Kumiko a towel and helped bandaged her legs. Kumiko sat next to Mokuba keeping him soothed until the results of Seto's operation came.  
  
Just then the emegency light went off and a doctor emerged. Kumiko got up and headed towards him, "Doctor, how is Seto Kaiba?" she asked  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"She's his girlfriend." Pipped Mokuba  
  
"Mr. Kaiba is..."  
  
~~  
  
What a terrible place to leave it hanging....Hm now the fate of Seto Kaiba rests in my hand. I haven't really decided yet how this is going to end. Well we'll have to see how you guys do with the reviews :P 


	10. While you were Sleeping

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Chapter 10: While you were Sleeping  
  
O_O *starts running from surfergurl16* noo I'm too young to die! I updated!  
  
Yay, end of 2nd term, meaning I can once again spend more time on my writing now that I don't have to spend night and day finishing off everything for school. _ All that paperwork has put me out of writing mode for a while...Sorry about leaving at that cliffhangar for so long.  
  
As not to keep you from finding out what happens, I'll put all answers to review at the bottem. ~~  
  
"Mr. Kaiba has succesfully passed the most critical moment of the surgery so he should be ok."  
  
Kumiko and Mokuba let out a sigh of relief, "However," the doctor continued, "Mr Kaiba also suffered from severe shock to the brain from the accident. So hopefully Mr. Kaiba will awaken at the latest a week after the surgery. If he doesn't further tests will have to be taken to check up on Mr. Kaiba's health."  
  
The little bubble of relief suddenly popped and left Kumiko and Mokuba with a sense of fear and dread. "Mr. Kaiba has been transferred to room 618 if you wish to see him."  
  
~~  
  
8 years passed,  
  
Mokuba stood by Seto's bedside as he watched his brother's chest rise up and down. It had been eight whole years since the accident, and his brother had never shown signs of waking up. Mokuba had taken charge of Kaiba Corporation years ago when things had threatened to cause the company to be shut down.  
  
"Big brother, I guess you're making up for all those years that you haven't taken a break eh? I just wished that you hadn't left everything in my hands so suddenly. I must admit it as been a very good learning experience for me but I'll never be able to handle it as well as you. You must be the strongest man I've ever known brother, three years ago the doctors said the chances of you waking up was very meager and that from the lack of activity you would soon die, but look, three years and you're still sleeping!" Tears fell from Mokuba's eyes. He was visibly very upset.  
  
Kumiko walked in to see Mokuba shouting and ran to support the young teen. Kumiko now 26 years old had matured into a sophisticated woman. She had continued to practice her art in Domino, so she could visit Seto more often.  
  
"Mokuba what's wrong?" Kumiko asked very worried about her good friend. Since Seto's accident, she had taken care of Mokuba like her own brother.  
  
Mokuba sighed, "I'm sorry Kumiko. I guess I was just upset that over all thses years Seto still hasn't shown any sign of waking up." He walked over and punched his fist into the wall, "Damn it!"  
  
Kumiko sat on the chair that Mokuba once occupied and looked at the man that she had loved so much. She took his hand in hers, "Seto, you have to wake up dear. We all miss you dearly, why won't you wake up? Don't you miss us?"  
  
Suddenly, Kumiko felt movement; Seto's finger was twitching. "Oh my god! Mokuba! Come quick. Seto's hand is moving." She cried as she watched his eyes slowly flutter open.  
  
Mokuba ran over to the other side of Seto's bed to look at the machine, the beeping was racing. Mokuba's eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates and ran out of the room screaming for a doctor to come quick.  
  
The doctor came in and quickly checked up on Seto's current state. The nurse pushed Kumiko and Mokuba out the room forcing them to watch from the window.  
  
~~  
  
Half an hour later,  
  
The doctor finally left the room. "Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba has awaken and seems to be in perfect health. Except Mr. Kaiba seems quite confused due to the fact that he has been asleep for so long. This is a good time for those close to him to help him through this time."  
  
Mokuba thanked the doctor before entering, Seto was now sitting up, and was clearly very upset looking. He looked up and the creases in his forehead increased, "Mokuba? What happened to you? You look my age."  
  
Mokuba chuckled and sat next to his brother. "I am your age. Well at least I am the age that you were when you had that accident."  
  
"So you mean, I've been an a coma for about seven years?"  
  
"Eight actually." Kumiko said entering the room.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "Kumiko..." he whispered, "I thought you went to France"  
  
"Well when I heard you had the accident I came back. Only having to wait eight years to make sure you were ok."  
  
"You should have gone." He said  
  
"Perhaps, but that's in the past already. There are some things that we cannot change."  
  
Silence passed through the room. Mokuba felt that it was time perhaps the two got their problems settled, "Hm... You know what I have some stuff I left at the office, so I won't bother you two. Have fun chatting." He said and left the room.  
  
"Have a seat won't you?" Seto suggested  
  
Kumiko took the seat Mokuba had occupied. "So what's it like waking up from a eight year coma?" she said trying to change the topic from their past  
  
"Like working on one of my newest computer programs. It's like my bones haven't been streched in days."  
  
Kumiko stayed silent for a minute, "I was wondering," she hesitated, "As far as I know Seto, you are a very good driver, and I've seen you drive in worser weather then the one eight years ago."  
  
Seto sighed, "I might as well tell you. Eight years ago, I was driving having a lot on my mind. Truth was, I didn't want you to leave. I just wanted you to achieve your dream, become what you sacrificed so much for. I didn't want to be the reason that you gave up your dream."  
  
Kumiko was speechless. She simply sat there looking blankly at Seto before saying, "I see..."  
  
"I'm not hoping that we can get back together, I just wish you could find it in your heart to perhaps forgive me."  
  
"Seto, I will admit, if you told me this eight years ago I would have slapped you. Because of your stupidity you made both of us suffer hurt and sadness. However I think spending eight years in a coma is bad enough. I will forgive you." She said and hugged him, "You'll always be my bestest friend Seto."  
  
Seto tensed at the word "Friend". 'Well at least it's better then her hating me. I'll win her back some day.'  
  
~~  
  
That evening, Kumiko sat in her bed as she read her novel. The phone next to the bed rang. 'Who could possibly be ringing this late?' she thought as she picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Kumiko?" Said the voice, "It's me Mokuba, sorry to call so late."  
  
"That's ok. What's up Mokuba?" she asked  
  
"I went to see Seto today. Did he really tell you about why he pushed you away eight years ago?"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"And you guys are back together? Didn't you tell him about..."  
  
"I couldn't tell him Mokuba. The man just woke up from an eight year coma for goodness sake."  
  
"You will have to tell him eventually."  
  
"I know." She answered, "Don't worry Mokuba, I will tell him. Just not now."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing Kumiko."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
~~  
  
Seto got out of the hospital a week later. On his way home, he constantly looked out the window of the limo. Finally Mokuba couldn't resist and asked, "What are you doing Seto?"  
  
"So much has changed since I've been asleep. Since when did we have an arcade there?"  
  
"Seto...that's been open for ten years. You've just been too busy typing away in the limo to notice it."  
  
"Oh..." he said as he settled back into his seat, "This accident has made me understand something Mokuba. Life is very fleeting. Everyday could be your last. When I was in the accident and I went unconcious, I never thought I would wake up again. That is until I heard Kumiko call out to me. Then I knew I had to wake up."  
  
"Seto," Mokuba started, "Do you still think there's a chance of you getting back with Kumiko?"  
  
"I know she's still upset now, but I will win her heart back." Seto said filled with determination  
  
Mokuba finally understood what Kumiko said when she had told him that it was impossible to tell Seto. "Good luck big brother."  
  
~~  
  
Seto sat at home, for once in his life, he didn't need to worry about Kaiba Corporation, after all Mokuba had taken care of it for so many years. He found this new lifestyle hard to adapt. After all, he was used to being busy around the clock, since when did he start having time to flip through all 600 channels while drinking a cup of coffee only to find nothing on.  
  
Since there was nothing else Seto could do, he decided to go back to his computer room. He walked in and turned it on, "Well well! Look what the cat dragged in. I haven't seen you in years hon! And I mean that litterally." Said the computerized voice  
  
"Well hard to use the computer when one is in the hospital in a coma for eight years." He replied  
  
"Good to have you back boss!" the computer said, "So where to?"  
  
"Hmm.." he thought as he swivelled in his leather chair. That was when his eye caught sight of a little black book. "I don't remember having an address book like this." He said  
  
"That would be Mokuba's wouldn't it?" said the computer  
  
"So it is..." he said flipping through it, 'I wonder...' he thought as he looked up the K's  
  
"Kaiou, hmm..She moved from the appartment I bought her. Here we go, 198 Westland Terrace." He smirked and left the computer room for Westland Terrace.  
  
~~  
  
Seto stood in front of the door of the address that he had found. 'Now, time to knock on the door.' He thought as he raised his hand, but he hesitated ' what if she's not home? Won't know if I don't try now will I?' So inhaling a huge gulp of air he knocked three times on the door.  
  
The door opened and there stood Kumiko. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing at her front door. "What are you doing here?" she hissed  
  
"I came to see you of course. I know I hurt you eight years ago, but I want to make it up to you."  
  
"Look you don't need to. Seriously. Look you really need to leave."  
  
"Aren't you even going to invite me in?" Seto said a bit hurt by Kumiko's bluntness.  
  
Kumiko saw his hurt expression, "This is just a really bad time, I'll..."  
  
"Kumiko who's at the door?" a male voice came from up the stairs  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed, "Who's that?"  
  
A male figure came down the stairs, clad in a towel, "You!" Seto exclaimed  
  
~~  
  
Hmm..what's Kumiko's big secret? What can't she tell Seto? Only I know! Well my friend knows too because I've been discussing it with her. Oh well. Anyways, review so you can find out what happens next. Thanks to all the people who reviewed to last chapter. It's nice to know that someone is actually reading.  
  
Sigh I love cliffhangar ^^, I don't torture you Alessa, torture is just fun for me in general :D Must be the people I've been hanging around  
  
Thanks to both Alexander Cai and Alex, *blushes* your reviews are really flattering, although I'm still an amateur writer. All my ideas come from constant daydreaming _ tells you how much I pay attention to my classes.  
  
Lenne, Thanks for reviewing ^^ 


	11. A new love

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh..if you didn't get the msg in chapter 1...I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!  
  
Chapter 11: A new love  
  
*nervous laughter* nice to know I have reviewers out to get me _ I've just been really busy working which is why this update is extremely late.  
  
Cyberwing: the only thing I've seen you work on is on that ga...  
  
*Cyberwing is attacked by large mallet held by Tora San* Hush you're suppose to be my friend dude.  
  
Cyberwing: X_X  
  
Sigh truth be told...I'm just too plain tired to write sometimes sorry about that. And there's all these new ideas for other stories I'm going to write *Sticks Cyberwing in a trunk* I'll try to update as soon as I wake up *hides trunk in the cellar* I have never seen this cellar before but it sure came in handy.  
  
Anywho Marik is not the psychotic one. He's the normal one. Marik is just easier for me to type then Malik. Enjoy your latest chapter ~~  
  
"You!" Seto shouted, "I thought you went back to Egypt? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"And I thought you were in a coma. That makes us even." Marik looked at Seto like he was a raving madman. "So what are you doing here Kaiba?"  
  
"Kumi..." Seto whispered  
  
"I see you've met my fiance Marik." Kumiko told him as she stood behind Marik.  
  
Flashes of emotion went through Seto's mind at the moment, hurt, pain, sadness, and confusion. Finally he found his voice, "When did this happen?"  
  
"Why don't we discuss this inside?" Marik said  
  
~~  
  
They sat in Kumiko's nicely furnished living room. Marik having changed into some clothes instead of a towel they sat down.  
  
"I guess it's time to finally go through this." Kumiko said as she looked from her fiance to her greatest love. "This started eight years ago, when you had your accident Seto. Back then I had threw away my opportunity to go to France and came back to make sure you were ok.  
  
As I walked into the room, I saw you lying there in that hospital bed, hooked up to machines keeping you alive. I truly thought that I would die of pain. I couldn't bear to see you like that. Each day I prayed that you would wake up.  
  
A week passed, then another and soon a whole month had gone by and you still were unconcious. The doctor came and told me that, after so long the chances of you waking up were very minimal. We were all quite upset about this news, except for maybe Joey." Seto rolled his eyes at this comment.  
  
"Anyways," Kumiko continued, "Each day I continued coming back to the hospital, Mokuba and I made sure that your body didn't deteriorate from the lack of movement and of course making sure to contact each other if you ever woke up.  
  
After about three years, I too was beginning to lose faith in your recovery. For some reason it was like something was telling me there was no hope, and soon that voice convinced me. Since then I continued going to see you, less frequently, and only as a concerned friend. I sometimes felt guilty about no longer feeling the love I had for you, I felt like I had betrayed you."  
  
Kumiko sighed, drank her cup of coffee, and set it back onto the coffee table, "How did you meet Marik then?" Seto asked.  
  
"It happened about two years ago. I was sitting with Yugi and his friends when I first met him." She smiled at Marik, "It was really a peculier start for us." She laughed  
  
"He had walked in, when Yugi and the rest of them almost had a heart attack. I hadn't heard of them speak about Marik before that day. That was truly a day to remember,"  
  
~Flashback  
  
"Marik! Didn't we deal with you already in Battle City?" Joey shouted as the rest tried to constrain him from beating Marik to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Please relax everyone!" said Ishizu as she quickly ran in. "Marik has already learned to control his dark side so there is no need for anyone to panic."  
  
Kumiko looked very confused, Yugi spoke "Ishizu it's good to see you again, what brings you and Marik in town?" He said offering her his seat  
  
Ishizu sat down and looked at Kumiko, "I do not recall seeing this young lady before."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." Kumiko smiled, 'I wonder who she is' Kumiko thought, "My name is Kumiko Kaiou, I moved here a couple of years ago. I believe it was after the Battle City events."  
  
"Ah no wonder." She said, "My name is Ishizu Ishtar, and this is my brother Marik." She said pointing to the spot where Marik once stood; Ishizu then noticed he had gone to one of the old video game machines. "Excuse my brother, he is a bit odd." She said trying to keep herself from killing her brother.  
  
"I was wondering though," Kumiko asked, curiosity getting to her, "What did Marik do that made Joey so angry and the rest of you so visually upset?"  
  
"Marik was a freakin MANIAC! HE ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!" shouted Joey  
  
"We had a bit of a misunderstanding back then, and apparently Wheeler is still upset over it." Said Marik suddenly taking the empty spot next to Kumiko  
  
Kumiko jumped, "Oh I see." She said, a bit uneasy from Joey's exclamation about Marik being a maniac.  
  
"Don't worry I don't bite...much" he said giving a dazzling smile  
  
Kumiko gave a bit of a nervous laughter, and took a look at her watch, "Damn, I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed getting out of her seat. "I gotta get going before I miss my bus!" and ran out of the diner like a very good imitation of the roadrunner.  
  
~~  
  
"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kumiko shouted to Francis. Francis had returned two years previous to stay for a year before returning to France once again. She turned and almost screamed had someone not laid their hand over her mouth  
  
She looked closely and saw that is was Marik, "When I let go can you not scream?" and let go when she nodded  
  
"What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night Marik?"  
  
"Well I heard you were working and how could I let a pretty damsal like you walk in the dangerous streets at such a night."  
  
Kumiko simply raised an eyebrow, "I've walked in these streets for the last 3 years and I'm still alive and healthy, thank you very much." She said and walked off leaving Marik behind left to ponder on what just happened.  
  
'I believe she just shot you down old friend,' said a little voice in his head, "Shut up...oh my god I'm talking to myself again, I thought this was over when my yami was destroyed." He sighed  
  
~~  
  
Kumiko was window-shopping when she bumped into something hard causing her to fall flat on her butt and dropping her shopping bags. "Ow!"  
  
"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." The man said as he extended his hand out to help her up  
  
"It's..." she stopped when noticed who it was, "you..." She sighed, "Ok this is the fifth time in a row that you pop out of nowhere in front of me like this. Is there something you want from me?"  
  
"Perhaps our meetings are pure destiny." He suggested smiling which fell when Kumiko looked at him skeptically  
  
"I'd rather go with the idea that you're following me."  
  
"Now whatever gave you that idea?" he asked trying to look innocent  
  
"Because from the moment I've left the house you've been following me." She said crossing her arms.  
  
Marik put his hand to the back of his head and laughed, "Looks like I've been caught."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Dinner? Perhaps a movie if I may be so bold."  
  
"So what you're saying is..if I go out with you once, and I still don't feel any emotions for you, you'll leave me alone?"  
  
"Scout's honor." And laughed when Kumiko looked at him with another disbelieving look, "Very well, I promise if you still don't like me after this I won't bother you anymore."  
  
~~  
  
"So you went out with him?" Seto asked  
  
"Well when I promised him I sort of thought it was a way to get rid of him. Guess I was wrong."  
  
~~  
  
Short chapter I know...I'm lazy. I want to write my new fic too also Seto/Oc story that will be uploaded soon I hope. I need a title for it though so maybe I'll tell you guys the title next time ^^  
  
Next chapter, Kumiko gets married! Will she choose Seto or Marik? Who knows?! I certainly don't. Review!! Trust me the title can be interpreted in many many ways. Your review could truly determine how this might work. 


	12. Everything I do, I do it for you

A Song for Seto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Chapter 12: Everything I do, I do it for you  
  
Ooh I'm terrible _ I left you stranded like that for so long. I just couldn't think of how to write this and with all the schoolwork, (who says end of term means less work -_-) my brain no longer functions. I also don't sleep very much and haven't had time to watch Seto and get inspiration. But of course nothing inspires me to write more then your wonderful reviews which is why I try every extra time I have to write this chap.  
  
Hopefully I didn't lose too many readers during this time -_- thank you for your patience  
  
~~  
  
Seto left the Ishtar resident. He was ready to accept the fact that he had lost Kumiko because she went to achieve her dreams, but he couldn't accept the fact that he had lost her because she had come back to see him, and then fallen in love with someone else.  
  
'You can't blame her though. She did wait for you for so many years already.'  
  
Seto sighed, he really hated that little voice sometimes, "You won't even let me in wallow in self-pity?"  
  
'Self-pity is bad for you Seto. Being your inner voice, I want to help you.'  
  
Seto found a park bench by a lake and sat down to watch the sunset. He chuckled to himself, "I guess I should have known. Today's result is from the decision I made eight years ago and now it's time for me to take what I got." He got up from his bench and walked home.  
  
~~  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"I think it would be best for me to leave Domino, at least for a little while Mokuba." Seto replied  
  
Mokuba had received a phone call that afternoon from Kumiko. She had told him, Seto had found out about her and Marik. Mokuba knew it would shock Seto but he didn't believe his big brother would run from his problems.  
  
"Seto, leaving isn't the answer." Mokuba attempted to convince his brother, "What happened to the Seto Kaiba that wasn't afraid to challenge anything? Where's my brother who would use any method to achieve his goals? I had no power in changing Kumiko's mind, but you loved you. You need to show her you still love her for there to be any hope for you two."  
  
"Mokuba." Seto said softly, "I have already caused Kumiko too much pain and suffering. From the moment I pushed her away I knew I would be losing her. She deserves better then someone like me. She's not like a duel that I have to win. She's more like..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Seto closed his luggage as he placed the final shirt inside. "Kumiko was like the flower I never took care of. When I had destroyed the petals not only they bloom again, but in return took care of me. However a plant without care will soon wither and once it's gone it's gone."  
  
"Seto this is ridiculous. You're giving up on a fight that has barely begun. The flower hasn't died, but if you leave, then it will. You forced Kumiko away eight years ago, if you really want to make it up to her, go tell her the truth and how much you love her."  
  
"If I fight for Kumiko, I will only cause her more suffering. You might say, being in that coma showed me a lot of things. I'll be ok little brother. I won't be able to attend Kumiko's wedding. Here," Seto said handing Mokuba a package, "please give this to her."  
  
"I will. Where will you be going Seto?"  
  
"I'm going to America. I was thinking of developing Kaiba corporations over there." Seto picked up his luggage. "Good luck Mokuba, and give my regards to Kumiko."  
  
"Big brother..." Mokuba whispered as he watched Seto leave, "You're a fool."  
  
That evening Seto left Domino...  
  
~~  
  
"He what?" Kumiko jumped up from the couch,  
  
"He left to work on his American branch of Kaiba corporations."  
  
"But Mokuba, the man just got out of a eight year coma! How could you let him go off all alone like that."  
  
"You wouldn't understand Kumiko. Seto left you a package, said it was your wedding gift, here."  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"Open it and find out." Slowly pulling apart the wrapping around the package, Kumiko found a small box made out of European Yew (it's a type of wood) with tiny little gems stuck onto it.  
  
"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful. You don't see many things like this nowadays." Kumiko noted,  
  
Mokuba looked closely and smiled, "No you wouldn't find this anywhere. This is the only one existing."  
  
"How do you know?" Kumiko asked  
  
"This belonged to our mother, before she died. Our father made it when he married her.  
  
Kumiko opened the box and inside was a note, it read:  
  
Dear Kumiko,  
  
I was a fool and I pushed you away. I made a mistake and I admit I am a coward and I cannot accept the consequences, so I decided to leave town. By the time that you've read this I've probably already arrived at my new life where I will begin anew. I hope you live a happy life and find someone who can give you the happiness I obviously couldn't give you.  
  
Seto  
  
Kumiko folded up the letter, "He's such an idiot." She said as she fought to keep the tears in, "why can he never tell me things, he just does this. He always thinks he knows best."  
  
~~  
  
Seto was unpacking his things into a small appartment that he had rented for himself. He wasn't interested in buying a large house in which he wouldn't be staying in much anyways. As he took out a shirt a frame fell out of Seto's luggage and fell to the floor with a cracking noise.  
  
Eyes widened, Seto quickly bent down to pick up the frame and cut his finger on a piece of glass. Ignoring the pain, he picked up the frame. It was a picture of him and Kumiko. It was taken when they had gone to a park. Kumiko had wanted to walk to admire the beginning of spring. He remembered that day forever because it was the first time he had said the words "I love you"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I don't understand why you wanted to come here. There's no where to plug my labtop and I think the battery is running kind of low." He said as they sat on a bench that faced a lake that contained sparkling blue water reflecting the beautiful sky with a couple of big white fluffy clouds and a sun that shined at its brightest.  
  
"Seto the point of coming out here was so that we could enjoy nature. I feel calmer here, and it helps me develop a mood for when I play my violin."  
  
Seto sighed, "If you say so." He said tucking away the labtop back into his suitcase and took out his deck. He began to look through his cards.  
  
Kumiko got up and left Seto on the bench by himself. Seto looked up to find that Kumiko had walked far off without him. Quickly storing the cards into his pocket he went to catch up with Kumiko. With his long legs he caught up in no time, Seto grabbed Kumiko's arm, "What's wrong... Kumi?" he said in between breaths  
  
Kumiko huffed, "You said today we'd do something else besides things that are related to your company and Duel monsters. Can't you for once look beyond your labtop and deck? Look around you Seto, look at all the new life, flowers, birds and a crystal lake."  
  
"If you like it I could create such a virtual world so that you could enjoy it all the time."  
  
Kumiko sighed, "I give up" she said and turned to look out beyond the lake  
  
She felt two arms wrap around her waist, "I was only joking." He chuckled, "I know I've been really busy with my work lately Kumi. Just let me go back to my car and put this stuff in the trunk and we'll spend the day with nature hm?"  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to force you if you're uncomfortable with it." She said looking into lupid pools of blue  
  
"Kumiko, I love you." He said and smiled when he saw Kumiko melt into his arms, "and I am willing to do anything for your happiness...anything."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
And he had kept his word; he would never stand in the way of Kumiko's happiness...Even if it meant that he had to give her up. He had done it once eight years ago, and today he had done it again.  
  
Seto took the photo out of the frame and held it close to him. That night Seto did something he hadn't done since the day his parents had died leaving him alone with Mokuba. That night, Seto sat alone in his cold appartment...and cried.  
  
~~  
  
Yes short chapter, but I didn't want to delay it too long, I know if I keep taking this long it will be painful. Also I know I had said that Kumiko would be getting married in this chapter but I have decided to postpone it because I am really stuck on how to write it. I am currently seeking inspirations from movies and other things.  
  
Secondly, this is quite important: Um...it might take me a while again to update because as for all of us that are still in school, I have lots of stuff to do and before you know it, it will be finals time. This will determine whether I get into University or not. However I will still be writing the next chap when I can....so please don't forget about me *puppy eyes*  
  
Don't forget to review, that way I can't forget you ;) 


	13. Bad Timing, that's all

A Song for Seto

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Well this has been one of my worser writer's block..been what..half a year now?

Sorry it's just that I lost inspiration for so long that I sorta just gave up on the story.

Thanks Sakura for helping me get writing again.

I actually base my chap titles on whatever song inspired the chapter so if you want u can try it...this one was bad timing, by Blue Rodeo...which doesn't belong to me ;p puts that with the disclaimer 

Chapter 13: Bad timing... that's all

* * *

Kumiko sat on her beautiful blue living chair. She watched the rain as it fell on her large picture window as she sipped on her tea. Kumiko had always loved to watch the rain, the beat always soothed her problems away. It also brought back certain memories...

* * *

Flashback 

Two soaked figures ran, seeking shelter under the awning of a store.

"I told you it would rain. Next time we listen to the computer." Said the taller of the two

The other simply glared at him before pulling him into a deep embrace and kissing him on the lips. "What was that for?" he asked as he pulled away

Kumiko who was still hanging on Seto giggled and said, "You look cute with your hair wet like that."

"Fine, next time we don't listen to the computer." And they both laughed

End Flashback

* * *

At this point in her life, Kumiko didn't know whether the memory was happy or a painful memory. When she thought of it she would smile, but her heart seemed to be tied into a knot and her conscience scolded her telling her it was wrong and she was engaged. 

'If it's wrong, then why do I love that memory so much?' she thought. It was one of her happier days with Seto. She loved to think of the stuckup CEO that she had fallen in love with and later given up.

'Who do I love? If I loved Seto, why would I have gone with Marik? If I love Marik, then why do I constantly think of Seto?' She growled in frustration.

"Something wrong Kumiko?" Marik said as he walked in and sat next to her on the couch. He pulled her into his lap and put his head on her shoulder.

She smiled meekly, "It's nothing." She said looking back out the window once again drowning in her thoughts. Suddenly she got up, "I'm going out."

"In this weather?" he asked "You'll catch a cold."

"I'll be fine." She said and left without another word.

She didn't know where she wanted to go. She just wanted to find someone who could tell her what she was supposed to do. She felt so confused, the emotions pulling her apart. Then she stopped to see where she had gone. She closed her eyes as she let the rain wash her cares away. Although the rain was icy cold, the feeling numbed the pain that she felt.

Suddenly there wasn't any rain. Kumiko opened her eyes to see an umbrella covering her. She looked over to see the owner...

* * *

Mokuba ran into the gameshop where the rest of the yu-gi-oh gang was seeking sanctuary from the rain. 

"Hey Mokuba!" said Tea, ever as cheerful.

"Have you guys seen my big brother?" Mokuba said frantically

"Moneybags? I thought he went away...as in far away." Joey said, frowning at the thought of Seto being back in Domino.

"Well he said he was coming back for a while, but the people I sent to pick him up said he just grabbed an umbrella and left them with his luggage." He said "They have no idea where he went."

"Don't worry Mokuba we'll help you find Seto. I'm sure he's in town somewhere." Yugi said

"Thanks guys!" Mokuba said and ran back into the rain to go find his brother.

"Why does Moneybags always have to ruin my day?" Joey grumbled as he pulled on a jacket.

* * *

"Seto..." Kumiko whispered, she could feel the tears well up in her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall. "How did you know I was here?" she said wiping her eyes pretending to clean up the rain from her face. 

"I just knew." He said, his face showed no emotion, but his eyes showed hurt. "Why Kumiko?"

"Why what Seto?" she laughed as she turned away from him.

"You hurt as much as I do, yet you turn your back on our relationship. Why Kumiko?"

"I didn't. You're the one that turned your back. I tried to keep the flame alive, but you didn't turn around till it went out. Then you decide to light it back, picking the undead embers, and now you burn me with that flame." She ended shouting at Seto with a teary face.

Seto pulled Kumiko into a hug throwing his umbrella into the rain. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, neither one moving. "Why Seto? Why do you keep doing this to me? You make me so angry, and you also make me so happy. Why do I love you?"

The last sentence broke Seto's last fears, and he pulled Kumiko into a deep kiss.

* * *

Marik sat at their apartment, he couldn't figure out what had gone wrong with his and Kumiko's relationship. He decided he would seek help from someone older and wiser. Marik picked up the phone and dialed, "Hello Ishizu?" 

"Marik? This is odd, I had not expected that you would call."

"Nice to speak to you too sister, besides you really haven't been able to fortell things since you gave away the necklace."

"What is troubling you brother?"

* * *

The two stood under the awning, "It's been so long since we were last here." Kumiko said as she held onto Seto. 

Seto didn't reply, he simply nuzzled deeper into Kumiko's long brown hair. "I've missed you so much."

"I don't know Ishizu. She's been rather distant since...since Seto came back."

"Could she still love Seto?"

"I don't know Ishizu. I really don't know." He sighed into the phone. "I wish I knew what I could do to make her smile again."

"Have you asked her?"

"She always says it's nothing, but I can tell, she's lost the happy spirit she has in her eyes. I just want her to be happy."

* * *

"Seto?" Seto grunted showing that he was listening. "When did you get back?" 

"Just now." He said

"Won't anyone be looking for you? Are you sure Mokuba knows where you are?"

"They won't think to look for us here. They'll be fine don't worry."

"Seto..."

"What is it?"

"We should get back. I don't want the others to worry. Besides I think Marik deserves an explanation."

Seto sighed, "I guess. You want me to go with you?"

Kumiko smiled when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She apologized to Seto, "Hello?"

"Kumiko? Where are you? Something happened to your apartment! Someone on your floor had an explosion and now the entire thing is up in flames." Ishizu screamed

"What? How do you know?" she asked frantically

"I was on the phone with him for one minute and then the next I heard an explosion and the line was cut after that. I just went to your apartment to check and that's when I saw the fire trucks." Kumiko could hear the obvious distress in Ishizu's voice, she was really upset and then it occurred to her

"Wait, what about Marik? Is he ok?"

Ishizu was crying so hard it was really hard to hear what she was saying. "They got him out, but he's really injured. He's in the Emergency room right now and the doctors are doing all they can. Kumiko you have to come right away!"

"I'm on my way." Kumiko shut her phone and looked at Seto. "Marik's in the hospital. We have to go there right now." She said fear all over her face

"I understand. Let's go." The two hailed a cab and were on their way.

* * *

Ok...that's all I can manage for today...I still have hw to finish...therefore I'm going to leave you with this cliffhangar and I will try to end this story next chap so u guys can breathe without being left hanging for half a year again...just kidding, I hope... 

Anywho don't forget to review...or else I might just go missing again...lol

Ja ne!


	14. Love is a many fearful things

A Song for Seto

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Yes I finally go through my first term of University…now I just need to survive. I know I said one before my exams but mother insisted exams first so… under pressure I obeyed.

And Kikoken…yes I did notice I rushed the last chapter a bit, and it is because of writer's block. I'm not sure what it is, but my money is on the extra work that's causing my not wanting to write. I'm inspiration is also rather spontaneous…normally during a very boring class, but since university I can't even daydream anymore. I will try though, I think the holiday spirit will bring back something.

Thanks Alexandra didn't notice that the lines were missing oy that's gotta be hard to read. Think I put them back this time. Thanks for noticing.

Chapter 14: Love is a many fearful things

Kumiko sat next to the hospital bed. She looked down at the young Egyptian as he slept peacefully. The room was silent, only with an occasional beep from the heart monitor could be heard. Rishid had carried Ishizu home when she had passed out from exhaustion, now it was just Kumiko, Seto and Marik.

"Oddly enough, this seems so familiar." Kumiko chuckled softly, "If it wasn't for me, Marik would be fine."

"You're talking nonsense Kumiko. You weren't even near there at the time, don't be a fool." Seto said

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten in that accident either. Maybe this is god's omen telling me I'm going to get every man that loves me into the hospital." She began shaking.

"Kumiko…" a weak voice said "Don't cry"

"My god," Kumiko exclaimed "Marik! You're awake." She said as she hugged him to her.

"Yes," he said "all thanks to you." He said as he strangled Kumiko with one hand.

Kumiko tried to scream but Marik had an extremely strong grip, "Why?" was all she could choke out.

"My Hikari may not know but I've seen the way you look when you think of that guy." He said as he glared at Seto

Seto rushed over immediately pushing back the Egyptian as he stood in front of Kumiko protectively, "What do you think you're doing?" He shouted

"Isn't it obvious Kaiba? I'm teaching my Hikari's bitch to behave." Yami Marik said

"You're…"

"Judging by your expression Kaiba you still remember me. That's good then I don't have to go through any more introductions. However, I must thank you Kumiko, if it weren't for you, Marik wouldn't have let his guard down enough for me to slowly gain power yet again."

"You're the reason people said Marik had a split personality. I thought Marik told me you had died already."

"Died? Me? Never! I've simply been…how should I put this… in hiding while I plotted my return."

"Cut the crap Marik. What do you want?"

"Well I did plan on teaching the wench to behave, but now I see…I can do so much better."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Marik pulled out his Millennium Rod and pointed it at Kumiko. "Come" was his one command. Seto tried to hold onto Kumiko, but she already had no control of what she was doing, she pushed Seto into the hospital bed and was out the door. Seto looked to where Marik was and gasped in shock as he noted that the Egyptian had disappeared as well. "Damn" he cursed Marik and his psychotic Yami.

The hospital door opened once again and in the doorway stood a bunch of people that Seto couldn't see in the light. "What the h…"

"Seto are you ok?" a voice cried. Seto recognized this to be Yugi that "tried" to help him up as best as he could.

"What happened here?" Joey shouted, "Where's Marik? Didn't Kumiko say she'd be here, where's she?"

"Look mutt I for one know that your brain cannot process this many answers but for the convenience of others," He ignored Joey's glares, "Marik somehow during his unconscious period, his ya…problem returned." He avoided the word Yami because he hated the thought of "magical bullshit" in his opinion. "Anyways, he thinks Kumiko is cheating on Marik because of my return so he took over her mind with the rod and they both escaped the hospital."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted, only to be shushed by a passing nurse.

"Yami Marik has returned?!"

"Kumiko's been kidnapped?!"

"They've gotten away?!"

"Isn't this what I just said?" Seto said glaring at them, "While you people are wasting my time who knows where Marik has taken Kumiko so if you'll excuse me I have someone to go save." Seto exited the room ignoring Yugi's cry of "working together"

* * *

"HELLO?!" Seto shouted into his cell.

"Tsk tsk" Marik chided him, "Kaiba, Kaiba, you are still as impatient as ever. You do realize you are jeopardizing poor Kumiko that way."

"What do you want Marik? Where are you? I want to see Kumiko."

"I figured you would say that." Marik chuckled, "Why don't you head back to your lil office and take a breather at the top hm?" and Marik hung up after his comment

"Wait! What do you mean by that Marik? Tell me where Kumiko is." But Seto's cries were heard only by the phone's dead tone. He threw his cell to the side of the road in his frustration. The people on the street were looking at the tall man like he was insane. "What are you looking at?"

* * *

"You're NUTS!" Kumiko shouted at the blonde man. Her wrist and ankles were tied making mobility nearly impossible.

"Thank you, but I prefer psycho or something along those lines. Nuts just sounds plain immature."

Kumiko glared at him, but did not reply. "Let me tell you something Kumiko," Yami Marik continued, "I've observed you since my Hikari has been going out with you. I let him have his fun and that allowed him to lower his guard, so in some way I have you to thank for my freedom. I do not care that you've been cheating on my light, "

"I wasn't cheating on him!" Kumiko shouted,

"Oh? So that lil rendez-vous with your ex was nothing I suppose? My light is not stupid, he knew, he just refused to admit it."

Pained tears fell from Kumiko's eyes, "SHUT UP! Shut up!" she shouted,

"Admit it girl! You've never liked Marik. You've just been using him."

"No! I wasn't using him. I loved him. I did!"

Yami Marik laughed, "How does that inner torment feel wench? I'll enjoy torturing you till you completely break down. That's when the fun begins."

Kumiko didn't reply, she simply sobbed, "I don't know anymore" she kept crying, chanting.

"You bore me woman." He said, using his millennium rod he flung Kumiko against a wall.

"STOP!" Marik cried, "Please Yami! Stop!"

"You…when did you awaken?"

"Yami this is my body. I demand…beg of you. Please stop hurting Kumiko."

"You fool. This woman is unfaithful to you yet you beg me for her mercy? You're pathetic. You are not worthy of this body. Now return to your own hole before I force you back into the shadows."

Just as Marik returned deep within the soul, unable to control his yami, the door to the top level of the Kaiba Corp. building slammed open. There in the doorway stood none other than Seto Kaiba.

"So you finally figured it out. Good you're not as stupid as I thought you might have been. However, it doesn't mean you're smart enough to defeat me, too bad you didn't have enough intelligence to realize that you could have survived if you had not come up here today. Since you are up here, let me make it clear to you that you will not be leaving this place alive today." Marik laughed

"I don't care,"

"What?!" Marik exclaimed as he glared at the CEO, "I did not realize that you didn't value your life."

"I do not care if I live to leave here…as long as you die with me, and Kumiko will be safe from you forever."

"Don't try and be a hero Kaiba. The look doesn't suit you. You're better off being the uncaring bastard that everyone hates. You'll live longer that way."

"Can the bullshit Marik. Let's get this over with."

"Well the rod will not work against you Kaiba due to your past. I'm thinking this wonderful piece of machinery will though." Yami Marik laughed as he pulled out a gun and pointed towards Kaiba. "To kill you or the wench first?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Are you daring me? I never back down from one you know." He proceeded to point the gun at Kumiko and laughed cruelly. "So long woman."

Seto took the opportunity and pounced on Marik and struggled to get the gun from him. The two tried to force the gunpoint in the other person's direction. Kumiko could only look from the side as her vision started to return. Blurry at first from the impact with the wall but she soon saw clearly the battle before her.

With a kick to Marik's stomach, Seto finally got his hands on the gun. "What did you say when you said that I would not be the one to leave here alive again? Believe me I will enjoy sending you back to where you came from." Seto prepared the gun.

BANG

Tbc

Yay a new cliffie. Alrighty…I have the path for this story back, so the next chapter might come out a little quicker. I really couldn't say, you know me spontaneous human. Lol.

Anyways, review because I love hearing from you. And yes I love helpful writing comments because it helps me improve my writing. I shall return..Eventually…


	15. Epilogue

A Song for Seto

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Here it is! I had it for a while…but I've been busy so now that I'm finally free here's the chap I promised. Have a Merry Xmas everyone and enjoy the final chappie of A Song for Seto

Chapter 15 Epilogue

Snow was falling onto the clean sidewalk outside of Kaiba mansion. Seto sat by the window as he watched the snowflakes fall. The door to his office opened and Mokuba entered. "Big brother, won't you at least come out and have some fun?"

Seto didn't reply, he only continued to look out the window. Mokuba hung his head in disappointment; he closed the door and left Seto alone.

* * *

"How is he?" Yugi asked

Mokuba shook his head. "It's been a year since it happened already. I wish Kumiko would come back and slap some sense into him. But she won't come back, not ever."

Everyone looked when they heard the click of the door shut. They watched as Seto left Kaiba mansion, "Big brother where are you going? Shouldn't you get a jacket? Seto?"

Like a zombie Seto left his home, he walked, he knew where he had to go, he had to see her, talk to her.

* * *

Seto sat down on the ground, flowers in hand. He looked at her beautiful smiling face. He put the flowers next to her. "Hey!" he said with a very forced smile on his face. "How are you?" he asked, but there was no reply. "I've been pretty well, everyone is at my place. Mokuba's having one of his winter wonderland parties again. Mokuba is growing into a great business man, and soon he'll be able to take over Kaiba Corp. I plan to go travel, just like I had promised you I'd do. Live life to the fullest just like you said."

Tears fell down into the pure white snow. "I can't take this anymore!" He shouted. "Nothing is all right! How can anything be good when you're not with me?!" he cried. "Kumi, where are you now? I miss you so much. Do you even know how much pain I've had over the past year? You won't let me be with you, you make me stay here, but do you know how much that kills me?" He said as his hand hit the grave marked Kumiko Kaiou.

Flashback

* * *

BANG!

Seto stood there in complete shock. He watched as the body fell to the ground. It was as if time had stood still at that moment. Kumiko had stood in front of Marik as Seto fired the gun.

As if waking from a trance, Yami Marik was pushed from power as his Hikari had suddenly grown in power taking over his body once more. "Kumiko!" he shouted as tears poured from his eyes. He hugged the bleeding girl to him, "Why did you do something so foolish?"

"Because…I don't want anyone I love to die." She said as she strained to voice her words. "You and Seto mean the world to me. I never wanted to hurt you," tears leaked from the side of her eyes, she slowly reached her hand out to caress his face, "I didn't want to hurt you or Seto." She coughed, hurting at the energy it took to talk

"Don't talk, we'll get you to a hospital, you'll be fine." He looked at Seto who was still standing there. "What are you doing?!" Marik shouted, "Call an ambulance! Do you want her to die?"

That seemed to wake Seto up as he scrambled to find his phone, "Hello we need an ambulance here at Kaiba Corp right away!" he screamed into the phone and ran towards Kumiko who was no coughing rather violently, Marik was by her side trying to prevent more blood from the wound.

"Seto, it's fine." She said as he took her hand. "Maybe it's better this way. Besides, they won't make it in time."

"This is all my fault. We'll get the finest doctors, I won't let you die. I should never have come back, I should never have woken up, I shouldn't have pushed you away."

Kumiko shook her head, "It's fine, I've had a good life. I used to be nothing but daddy's little puppet, then you gave me a chance to live my own life. You taught me to love," and turned her gaze to Marik, "and to be loved. That's already a great accomplishment." She smiled.

Seto hugged the woman he loved to him, "I love you Kumiko. Please don't leave me." He sobbed into her hair.

"There's still so much I wanted to do that I won't be able to. Seto promise me, you'll live life to the fullest. Let me see the wonders of life through your eyes, let me hear the sounds of happiness around you with your ears, let me feel the joy with your heart. Promise me."

"I promise that you'll do all this with me Kumiko. You'll live with me to the fullest. I won't let you die."

"Promise me Seto…" and with a final breath, Kumiko's hand went limp.

End flashback

* * *

"Why did you leave me? I need you so much."

"You're being an idiot." Someone said.

"What are you doing here Marik." Seto growled, "Have you not caused enough problems."

"Today's Kumiko's birthday. I would have the right to come see her don't I?"

"You have the nerve to come here, you made me kill her….NO she died because of you!"

"Kumiko died for the ones she loved. She did not want us to be hurt. Yet here you are wasting her sacrifice because you're too stupid to move on." Marik shouted back. "Why don't you wake up Kaiba? Kumiko's gone and she's not coming back. You should honor her last wish. She wanted you to live happily, so that she to can be happy. Here you are giving her lies, and you're making the people around you suffer too."

Seto didn't reply, but his eyes flashed a bit of realization.

"You can be an idiot and suffer. I wouldn't care. But if Kumiko knew this, she too would hurt and that's the last thing I want to see. If you loved Kumiko you would move on. You shouldn't have to lie to Kumiko, you should be able to come here and tell her about the REAL things that you have done, things that would make her happy. I can't make you change Kaiba, I can only say these words in hope that you will wake up." Marik said. He put down flowers on Kumiko's grave as well.

"I hope you will not let Kumiko down." And with that Marik was gone.

Seto continued to sit in the snow, he shut his eyes and exhaled and dreamed of Kumiko.

Tears streamed down his face as he remembered the beautiful teenage girl that had stood up to him so many times, slapped him twice, and gotten drunk on him. (chosen: that's a good memory?) He also saw the beautiful violinist who would never play their song anymore.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for this big brother?" Mokuba asked

Seto only smiled and nodded softly. He put his hand on his now not so little brother's head. "Don't worry Mokuba. I'll only be gone for a couple of years. Can't be that long to learn the violin. I want to be able to hear Kumiko's song … no our song again.

Mokuba watched his brother walk through the gates to the plane. "Thank you Kumiko," he whispered, "for making a song for Seto."

Seto sat in his seat and looked out the window, 'Kumiko, rest in peace, I know what path to go. Though I'm leaving, you'll always be with me. We'll see the world together, together in eyes, heart and soul.

The end…

Hope you guys enjoyed A song for Seto. I know I probably should've done a happy ending for xmas, but I preferred a nice touching ending...like some of the movies I've been watching.

I will still be writing So look out for new stories by me..Chosan…(aka Tora San)

Merry Xmas people…Ja Ne!


End file.
